The Chemistry Project
by teejplease
Summary: Jane and Reid are perfect for each other. Now, if only Kate and Sarah could only convince them of the fact. Too bad the two didn't realize they'd have to convince Tyler, too. ReidxOFCxTyler ReidxTyler COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Covenant and all characters do not belong to me.

**Summary:** Sarah and Kate sat between Caleb and Pogue, discussing their Chemistry Project. Unbeknownst to their surrounding friends, said project didn't involve element but their two favorite people.

**Author's note:** So, I finally decided to throw in the towel and type up some of the Covenant fanfic I've been housing in my mind and journal. I was actually kind of surprised by how much I enjoyed typing this chapter up. Sure there is no appearance of any of the Sons or the OC that will star in this fic, but it isn't that bad of a start. And, really, I will try my best to actually complete this fic (it helps that I have some of the other chapters written out).

* * *

Sarah expected the Saturday after Fall-Fest to be different – solemn, somehow. Instead, the blonde beauty was surprised when Kate, who had just been released several hours prior, woke her gleefully, promptly at ten-thirty. Usually not one to sleep in, Sarah groaned in protest, her body aching from all of the stress of the previous night. She finally complied when Kate shook her a little too hard. "I'm up," she declared, rubbing her bleary eyes and not even bothering to right her hair. She gave Kate a questioning look, which the other girl replied with a laugh – the make up that Sarah had applied last night, despite the nervousness that gave her tremulous fingers, had smeared so she now had the imprint of mascara under each of her eyes. She resembled a very sleepy porcelain doll. 

Still, grinning, Kate tossed Sarah her showering gear. For a moment, Sarah was a little spiteful of the other girl – yesterday she had been under a fatal spell that had hospitalized her, yet the brunette could still bounce around happily today. While Sarah, who had just been knocked out, could barely move; she hadn't even suffered from smoke inhalation because apparently Chase had placed her in a magical bubble during his and Caleb's battle ('_How thoughtful_,' Sarah thought sarcastically). "Come on," Kate said, "we've got loads to do today to set up for the party Reid is throwing."

Sarah fought the urge to roll her eyes. She had been here for a week and a half and it seemed like at least every other day a party was being held. With so many distractions (not that she minded ones that were six foot warlocks with a habit of being overprotective) she knew that it was going to be a lot harder to stay in Spencer than get in. Today's soiree was being held at the Garwin mansion, in celebration of some girl coming back from a family vacation that had prevented her from coming back to school on time. Sarah was a little surprised at that – she had always been under the impression that Reid didn't care for the girl, despite he and Tyler starring alongside the missing girl when Caleb and Pogue made a passing comment about the three's escapades. Tyler was close-lipped about her as well, which really wasn't a surprise because he was usually so quiet in Sarah's experience, which she suddenly realized was very little because she mainly interacted with Caleb and sometimes Pogue (him being Kate's boyfriend and all). As she and Kate walked towards the showers, Sarah could feel the very curiosity that had directed her to discovering the Covenant of Silence, focus and point towards meeting the girl that she had heard so much about.

-

Sarah didn't know what to expect from the infamous Jane, but instead of the tomboy she had tentatively expected to see, she met a petite girl with a penchant for laughing. Sarah was even more surprised when Reid and the girl turned out not to be enemies, but apparently best friends alongside with Tyler. He had always scowled whenever she had been brought up, even going so far as to down a shot of Jack if it were available. But looking at the pair nonchalantly embracing each other while conversing to an equally happy Tyler, Sarah realized that perhaps that was just how Reid dealt with missing the girl curling an arm around his waist.

Sarah was also a bit taken aback when Tyler tossed his head back and laughed at some comment one of the smirking pair had said. She marveled at the difference the appearance of one girl could do to change the way she had previously thought the Sons of Ipswich acted. Even her boyfriend (because how could he be anything but after their shared near-death experience?) was acting a little more laid back, the man she had caught glimpses of when they were out together right before Reid did something to force Caleb back into leader mode. Pogue, Caleb's known second who had also had been discharged at the same time as Kate, was also similarly relaxed – he and Kate could barely separate their mouths to say a reply to those brave enough to greet the passionate couple.

Later, Sarah asked Kate if anything more than friendship was taking place between the blonde and the girl who remained pasted to his side the entire night.

"That proves it," Kate declared. "If you noticed it, too, and you just met her then its got to be true."

"Well, they were kind of all over each other," Sarah pointed out, changing into her pajamas after brushing her teeth.

"Oh, they're always like that," Kate said dismissively, buffing her nails with a critical eye.

"How long have they been friends?" the other girl questioned. "Reid and Tyler seem pretty close to her."

"Only about six, eight months," Kate revealed.

"You're kidding!" Sarah exclaimed. "And Reid's never made a move?"

Kate gave her a sardonic look. "He makes moves all the time, but neither takes it seriously at all." Kate shook the bottle of nail polish and began the tedious task of painting her nails to French manicure perfection. "Its kind of weird actually." The brush hovered in the air as Kate gazed off into the distance with a pensive look. "I never see her with any other boys than the ones she's friends with. I think she's under the impression that boys find her unattractive."

"What?" Sarah shouted. She tried to wrap her mind around that fact – clearly the smaller girl had not seen how appreciatively some of the male attendees had eyed her at the party tonight.

Kate shushed her, seeing how it was close to three-thirty. "I haven't heard her say that, but its definitely been inferred. I think it's a combination of her going to an all-girl school for a year and being the only girl in her multitude of _very hot_ male cousins."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Kate would always be Kate, it seems – near run in with a deadly spell or not.

Kate continued, ignoring her roommate's antics. "So when guys ask her out, she's basically confused. Thinking they're joking, she turns 'em down. It doesn't help that the boys encourage her behavior." Kate shook her head. "She'll never realize she and Reid are meant to be without some help." Tawny nail polish dripped onto her bedspread as she paused for a single moment.

She and Sarah looked at each other, both wearing the same grins.

**TBC.**

**Note on the OC:** Yes, I am actually trying to make the OC sound as nondescript as possible, seeing as how we all know that we are imagining ourselves in the fanfiction when we read pairing between one of the Sons and an OC. So, why bother? I probably would only end up describing her as a clone of myself or a manifestation of what I would want to look like. And, no, sorry, I'm not into writing a Mary-Sue. Maybe when I feel as if I am not at risk of doing so will I finally describe her. And I also definitely named her 'Jane' as a reference to 'Jane Doe.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The Covenant and all its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Sarah, finally being allowed to sleep in the next day, wandered into the Cafeteria with Kate. Thankfully, on weekends, the Cafeteria sold breakfast all day. Grabbing their respective breakfasts, both girls looked for a table amongst the sea of sleepy students. 

"Kate," someone cried over the murmur of students. The two girls both looked at the same time to see the very girl whose arrival they had celebrated just last night. Sarah tried not to grumble over said girl looking a little too awake, never mind that it was a little after noon.

The two girls brought their trays over to the table, which was occupied by Tyler, Reid, and Jane.

"'Sup, ladies," Reid greeted, his lips quirking into a smirk over the rim of his coffee.

"Hey," Tyler said without hesitation, grinning while he drizzled more syrup on his already buttered pancakes.

Sarah almost dropped her tray. _Did he not know how cute he was?_ She smiled and said a quiet, "Good morning."

Jane laughed. "Its definitely almost twelve-thirty."

"Oh, shut up you… _morning person_ – you," Kate said, stabbing a piece of her fruit salad.

"Jane just pointed out it isn't morning," Tyler reminded the girl.

For a while there wasn't any noise but that of the five teens eating. Sarah was zoning out and looking randomly around when she noticed a slight detail about their table companions.

"Hey," Sarah said, spoon halfway towards her mouth, oatmeal dripping back into the bowl. "Weren't you two wearing that last night?" She gestured with her spoon towards Tyler and Jane. Kate had to throw up a napkin to avoid being hit by a glob of oatmeal.

"We slept over Reid's house," Jane admitted. Sarah refrained from pointing it wasn't so much a house but a castle.

"We didn't _just_ sleep," Reid said with a waggle of the brows, spearing a piece of sausage off of Jane's plate and making a show of savoring it. Jane laughed and gave him a playful shove.

"Oh, yeah," Jane said with relish, leaning back in her chair, propping her arms behind her head, "we were_ very_ naughty last night." She gave a smirk that Sarah had only ever seen on Reid's mouth.

Tyler was laughing into his pancakes. "So naughty Mr. Garwin came in to ask us to keep it down."

The three all broke down laughing, Sarah and Kate exchanged smiles but did not join in.

"So," Kate said after the laughter died down, "you were playing video games." It was supposed to be a question but came out a statement.

"Pretty much," Jane said, nudging Tyler's shoulder. The boy gave an exaggerated sigh and held his fork out. Jane took the offered pancakes into her mouth happily. She rubbed her head against his shoulder in thanks.

"Yeah," Reid agreed, tugging on his beanie. "As per usual, we kicked little Janie's butt."

Jane rolled her eyes. "How was I supposed to get better while I was in Europe? Please tell me because I'm dying to know."

"Magic, of course," Reid said. Sarah started choking on her oatmeal and Reid kicked her under the table with a glare. He pointedly opened his mouth towards Jane and she automatically placed a piece of sausage in. He chewed thoughtfully for a moment, and then swallowed. Opening his mouth in another direction, Kate thought he was asking her for some fruit salad, but apparently Jane understood the gesture and put a piece of toast in front of him so he could bite off some.

"How was Europe, anyhow?" Kate questioned, leaning away from her empty bowl.

"Pretty cool," Jane answered. "They have some pretty buildings. The architecture was fantastic."

Reid and Tyler groaned as she began a commentary on the structure of the buildings that Sarah was sure they had already heard. Jane ignored them and continued enthusiastically on.

"Girl," Kate said during Jane's monologue, "no offense, but we all know you're an heiress to a construction company. You don't have to prove it all the time."

Jane pouted and crossed her arms. Tyler rubbed her back in comfort.

"How were the boys?" Sarah asked, leaning forward slightly alongside with Kate, both in anticipation.

Jane grinned, previous put out mood forgotten. "SO CUTE!" She exclaimed. Sarah hadn't known Jane could get anymore excited than when she was describing buildings, but apparently she could. "I love them over there. They are _so_gorgeous. And I love how the dress over there with the waistcoats and the button-ups and," she took a breath with a dreamy smile, propping her head on her hand. "It was just lovely."

"So," Kate said, arching a brow, "any summer romances?"

Jane snorted and seemed to deflate. "You've got jokes," she said sarcastically.

"But, what about the waistcoats and the button-ups and all that Jazz?" Sarah asked, complete with Jazz hands.

Jane shrugged.

"What does that mean?" both girls asked.

She bit her lip. "I guess they just don't get my idiosyncrasies over there," she looked away, shrugging.

"Are you serious?" Kate asked. "No one wanted a bite out of the yumminess that is you?"

"Well," Jane drawled with a guilty face.

"So, there _was_ someone," Sarah said with a smile.

"There were several someones," Jane admitted, "but not anyone I found attractive."

Kate scoffed. "Whatever," she said. "Every time you think a guy is cute you like them for awhile then you just stop liking them after they start liking you."

Jane shrugged. "It's a stigma." She threw an arm around each of the boys seated next to her. "Besides, all I need is these two." She squeezed her eyes shut and made a face when both boys simultaneously dropped a kiss on one of her cheeks.

"You don't need a man," Reid told her.

Jane gave him an annoyed face. "Yeah, I kind of do," she stated, taking a sip of water.

Reid rolled his eyes.

"Don't you give me sass, Reid Garwin," she said without looking. "Otherwise I'll forget why I hang out with you and just stop."

"My pleasant countenance?" Reid stated, posing. Sarah tried not to be surprised with his vocabulary – the entire time she had known him he had never spoken in such a way.

Jane snorted. "No, Tyler!" she said.

At the same time Tyler said, "Me, doofus."

There was a slight pause before everyone else at the table burst into laughter at Reid's expense.

Reid pouted and crossed his arms.

-

"I've never heard Tyler speak so much in my life," Sarah said later in her and Kate's room.

Kate laughed. "Yeah," she agreed. "Kind of weird, right?" She eyed her closet. "She's good for them like that. Did you hear Reid's SAT vocab' earlier?"

"Yeah!" Sarah exclaimed, slipping on a pair of jeans. "What was that?"

Kate grinned. "Well, Jane speaks that way and the two kind of picked it up." Her smile widened. "You haven't heard anything 'till you hear her speak more ghetto than Reid. Where do you think he learned how to talk like that, too?" She pulled out a casual top. "Which I'm sure you will probably hear – especially if we go to Nicky's."

Sarah groaned. "It's a school night."

Kate laughed. "Isn't it always?"

-

Later, Sarah looked up with a smile when Reid, Tyler, and Jane arrived with the bang of the door. Reid was leading her through the crowd, holding her hand and she holding Tyler's with the other. All three were dressed simply: Tyler in a dark hoodie and Reid and Jane in plain shirts. Reid and Jane were actually dressed quite similarly, the only difference was in color scheme, and even that wasn't by much. Reid was wearing a black t and loose, faded jeans while she was wearing a slate shirt and skinny, dark denim. Out of everyone there, they were the most casually dressed, besides Nicky. If it weren't for his fingerless gloves and beanie, and her dangling earrings, they'd look positively nondescript. Instead they looked effortless.

They would've looked made for each other if it weren't for the fact that he was leering at every girl that passed (it didn't help that most leered back as well). They would've made the perfect picture if it weren't for the fact that Tyler was linked to them as well and everyone knew their relationship was strictly platonic.

After greeting each one of their friends individually, Reid handed Jane a twenty and, murmuring in her ear, took off with Tyler towards the pool table.

"Be right back," she said, setting down her purse with the two other girls. She turned and headed towards the bar.

"Watch this," Kate muttered to Sarah as Jane came back a few moments later, balancing three servings of food expertly.

Sarah watched in amusement as Jane took the lettuce out of one and added it to another. Jane also took tomatoes out of that burger and the previous, putting it in the last one. Leaving the burger that now just had the cheese, meat, and buns, Jane took the two others to Reid and Tyler.

After her chore, Jane finally sat down with the now two smiling girls. "What?" she asked, before biting into her burger.

"Nothing," Kate said, all open palms in a nonthreatening gesture. She and Sarah exchanged smiles.

Wiping her mouth, Jane grinned. "What?" she repeated.

"When's the wedding?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Oh, god, not this again!" the other girl said with a groan. "I can't believe you got Sarah to believe your little fantasy, Kate! We've known each other for like two days. You guys!"

"Seriously," Kate said, not the least bit remorseful, "I didn't say anything, Sarah brought it up to me. And if you two got anymore perfect this would be Stepford."

"Yeah, you two are perfect for each other," Sarah paused then yelled, "so stop pretending and just combine with each other!"

Jane rolled her eyes as she continued to eat.

"Girl, don't give me that," Kate said. "God made you two for each other."

The smaller girl laughed. "I'm not denying that we're matched." She took a swig of water. "I'm just saying it would never happen."

"Sweetie," Sarah started, "it is _waiting_ to happen. You two are so set it's a tennis match."

Scoffing, Jane finished sarcastically, "Score: Love-love?"

"Well,_yeah_," the two girls said in unison, grinning. The pair watched as Jane ignored them and sliced the bite marks of her burger and set it aside. Kate prodded Sarah and the blonde girl complied by reaching for the neat half.

"That's for Reid," the other girl said before the other could touch it. "He doesn't like other people touching his food."

"You touched it," Kate pointed out.

"That's different," Jane replied.

"Exactly!" Kate said triumphantly.

Rolling her eyes again, the girl gathered her stuff and unfinished meal, depositing it at the counter next to the pool tables. She stopped to exchange words with Reid and Tyler, who were playing a friendly game between themselves, before moving sinuously back to the two girls.

Ignoring their needling looks, she asked, "Bathroom?" Without a word, the two other girls gathered their purses and headed their way there.

-

Jane fiddled with her phone while talking to several girls in the bathroom. There were about ten girls in the cramped space, some exchanging lip-gloss, all exchanging some gossip. She kept one ear on the conversation around her, but was mostly focused on her phone.

"Tell Reid 'hi,'" said a girl Sarah recognized as Jen from her AP Physics class.

"For sure," Jane replied without looking up, texting furiously, effectively missing some of the girls in the room exchange knowing looks with each other. Laughing at Reid's reply, Jane shut her phone. "Says 'hi' back," she said to the other girl. Her cackling really wasn't encouraging to the other girl, who had frozen mid lip gloss application. Unaware of the girl's sudden anxious demeanor, Jane followed Kate and Sarah out.

Stepping out, Jane sighed when her eyes fell on Reid smirking at an irate Aaron. Swearing under her breath about irresponsible blondes, she told Kate and Sarah to go on without her. "Can't leave him unsupervised for one minute," she muttered. Nodding at the two other girls and patting Caleb and Pogue on the back to say that she would take care of it, she headed to stop the all out brawl that was bound to take place.

Reid automatically placed his hand behind Jane's back when she looped an arm around his waist.

"Are they blind?" Sarah asked Kate from the table they were watching.

Nodding at the opposing three boys, Jane gave a cool, "What's up?" She felt some of the boys' tension slip away. Reid relaxed and pulled her against him. Submitting, she clasped both her arms around him casually, coming full circle.

"Nothing," Aaron replied, his jaw unclenching. He almost smiled at the girl.

Jane, however, didn't fight the urge and quirked her lips. "I'd offer to let you win your money back by playing me but we both know that'd be a fixed game." It was no secret the girl could only participate in a sport if a controller was involved.

"Rack," Jane scoffed as several pairs of eyes darted towards her chest, "'em up, Tyler," Reid told the younger boy. Murmuring into her hair, Reid gently pushed her towards the counter in which her purse resided. Slipping onto a stool, Jane settled into the role of acting as a buffer between the two parties.

The rest of the night was spent talking to the boys when it wasn't their turn, offering them a drink at regular intervals. She even fetched refills for Aaron and his crew.

It was here Jane was most comfortable. Sure, she could relate to other girls – quite easily, in fact. However, it was in these moments when she felt the most at ease. Cackling unabashedly at something Tyler had said, she never noticed a pair of eyes staring at her happily.

Trying too hard to not get caught, Reid missed the matching content expression Jane sent his way.

Kate and Sarah missed the whole spectacle, too busy enjoying the fact their boyfriends didn't have to babysit their younger friends.

And, Tyler's wistful looks, as per usual, were missed by all.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! Really long chapter! Just kept typing and typing and it just happened. Question: Am I the only one besides **alydgrl**(did I spell that right?) who'd enjoy all three together? Because, if that idea excites you, tell me, so I can write it. Lol. 


	3. Chapter 3

After discussing some, Sarah and Kate decided that they were going to go for the direct approach and just ask the unsuspecting girl whether or not she was in love with her best friend. To keep it casual, Kate invited Jane to go out with her and Sarah for shakes after school on Monday. She agreed to meet the twenty minutes after last class so the three could change.

Sarah answered the door and greeted Jane.

"Hi," she replied, walking into the pair's room, twirling keys that Sarah recognized on a single finger. "Tyler agreed to lend me his car while he was at practice." She looked around and was obviously impressed by their joint room. "This is a hell of a lot cleaner than my room."

"Who's your roommate?" Sarah asked as they both sat down, waiting for Kate to finish her make up.

"'Lee Sun," Jane replied. "She's cool. My living habits are not up to par with hers, though."

Sarah thought for a moment. "Wait, _Ashley _Sun?" she asked in disbelief.

Jane gave a sad smile. "Yeah, the one Reid hates." She shrugged. "It's whatever." She looked down, unable to meet Sarah's eyes.

"Done," Kate declared, picking up her bag. She threw a look to Sarah that said the subject was to be dropped.

-

The three girls sat in a booth after purchasing their milkshakes. They exchanged small talk until Kate paused and gave Jane a sly look that younger girl recognized.

"_No,_ I don't like him. _Yes_, I have thought about it and have come to the conclusion that nothing will ever happen. So, you can stop trying to force it on me," Jane said before Kate could ask her all the questions the darker skinned girl constantly badgered her with.

Kate huffed; put out all her fun was over with.

Sarah laughed. "So, you've never…?"

Jane grinned and shook her head. "Not even wondered about it."

"How strange," the blonde girl said. "I mean, I'm with Caleb but I was this close to being charmed by Reid."

Jane choked on the sip of shake she had been taking. "What?" she cried, still sputtering.

Kate slapped her back, helpfully. Jane batted her hands away.

"That doesn't help," she said with watered eyes, "it actually makes it worse – please stop." After she got the spasms under control, she cleared her throat. "So, what happened?"

"He told me I reminded him of his grandmother," Sarah said with a sour expression.

Jane leaned back and laughed loudly. "Classic," she declared. "How could you resist?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well," Sarah said with a shrug, "he's hot."

"This is true," Jane agreed, sucking on her straw through the corner of her mouth.

"So, wait," Sarah said, "he didn't hit on you? Then, how did you meet?" She took a sip of her beverage.

Jane dabbed her mouth. "Through Tyler, actually. Ty' and I were acquaintances for a while. He had a major crush on Lee and it was actually mutual for a while. But once she realized he was never going to make a move this century, she straight up told him the truth: nothing was going to happen and they should just stay friends."

"Ouch," Sarah said.

Kate made a noise of agreement around her straw.

Jane shrugged. "They're still okay friends, I guess. She can be a bit inconsiderate, though, and string him along sometimes." She scowled. "I love the girl, but she can do some stupid shit. Tyler is the best boy I know: smart, loyal, funny, caring. So what if he's a little shy? Once he gets over it he can be lovely."

Sarah's eyes widened and lit up with understanding. "Why do I get the feeling you've crushed on Baby Boy?"

Jane's face turned comical, shake leaking out of the corner of her mouth before she wiped it away. She shook her head furiously.

Kate and Sarah gave her similar unmoving faces.

The other girl sighed in defeat. "Okay, maybe awhile ago," she admitted. She winced at Kate's squeal. "But not anymore," she interjected. "It wasn't so much a crush. It was more of a 'he's a great guy and if I can get him I must be doing something right' thing, you know? I knew he would take care of me and I wanted that. Really badly. And can you begrudge me that? He's _amazing_." She gave a sad smile, the one Sarah recognized from her earlier faux pas.

"I know what you mean," Kate said. "Definitely have felt that way in regards to Ty' before. He doesn't seem like the jealous type."

"Oh thank God!" Sarah exclaimed. "Me, too." The two girls gave her weird looks. "Caleb can be a little overbearing sometimes," she admitted. "Tyler seems like he'd be much easier to get along with than the other Sons."

The three girls all took a long, thoughtful sip from their drinks.

Finally, Jane broke the silence. "Then, why the hell doesn't Baby Boy have a girlfriend?"

Tyler's car stood silent in the diner's parking lot, his keys resting casually in Jane's purse, waiting for her to take them into her palm and warm them with her touch.

**TBC.**

**Disclaimer:** I really don't own the Covenant.

**Author's Note:** Fuck it! I've decided I'm doing it and it's going to be a threesome pairing. If it's taboo, boo-hoo. Just don't read it then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The Covenant is not mine… sadly. Oh, the things I could do to those five Sons of Ipswich. Yummy!

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to update as much as possible right now because next term starts on Tuesday. I don't think anyone will complain that I'm doing so, just try not to get used to it because, as I said, next term starts in two days. Thankfully for you guys, I have a lot of the bits and pieces either written or typed out, so this should go by pretty quickly.

I'm kind of embarrassed about this chapter. Teen movie, much? And its also kind of pointless.

* * *

Sarah's eyes lit up as she slid into the seat next to Jane. "Hey," she greeted. "I didn't know you were in this class."

The smaller girl smiled. "Well, I did just come to school a couple days ago. It would be kind of creepy if you did know and you hadn't seen me in class yet or even met me."

"True," Sarah said with a laugh. Her expression changed and it turned almost maniacal. "Are you calling me creepy?"

There was a pause before both girls started laughing.

-

After class, Jane and Sarah walked to the Cafeteria, laughing.

"Hey, ladies," a familiar voice said. Reid slid his arms around their shoulders. "You _must_ be talking about me to smile so hard."

Jane nodded. "_Of course_, Reid," she said enthusiastically. "We _were_talking about you." She grinned as the other Sons and Kate fell into step with them. "That's why we were _laughing_." She and Sarah cackled gleefully alongside the others.

Sarah, still grinning, stepped out from under Reid's arm and walked alongside Caleb and Kate. Each girl was walking hand in hand with her boyfriend.

"Should I be worried?" Kate asked playfully. "I don't want to lose my new best friend to Janie."

Jane snorted behind them, apparently overhearing. "Girl," she said, arms at Reid and Tyler's waists, "don't you know the best things come in threes?" As if on cue, she and the two boys posed.

Caleb laughed. "Actually, they come in fours," he said in reference to the Sons of Ipswich.

"Amen to that," Kate said, making a show of doing the sign of the cross and looking above piously.

"Seriously," Jane agreed, "I've seen you guys in your swimsuits." She fanned herself.

"Hot," declared all three girls simultaneously, separating from their male counterparts and going towards the tables.

"Baby, can you get me some lunch?" Kate called to Pogue without turning around.

Sarah smiled at Caleb. "Me, too, please?"

Jane didn't even bother saying anything and just waved a hand in the air, assuming Tyler and Reid would have her covered.

The three sat down and began talking excitedly.

The four warlocks gave each other quizzical looks, unsure what to say.

Tyler, surprisingly, seemed to have the answer: "I think we should be afraid – _very, very_ afraid."

"Amen to that," the other three replied, doing the sign of the cross. The only difference between their actions and Kate's was the fact that the Sons were serious.

As the walked towards the line, they heard the three girls laughing. They exchanged looks that said they almost rather be facing Chase again.

The four glanced back to see the three girls smiling in their direction.

Almost.

-

"So," Kate said leaning forward, "you weren't actually running away from Reid holding you in his arms."

"Arm," Jane corrected. "Sarah had his other arm – I really am heartbroken about that Sarah. I can't believe you're trying to steal my man." She gave a theatrically sigh, placing one arm against her forehead, looking away. "We may just not be able to be BFFs after all. You can have her Kate."

Kate grimaced. "I don't want your leftovers."

Sarah shook her head. "I love it when people talk like I'm not here."

Jane looked around in confusion. "Did you hear something, Kate?"

Sarah pouted as the other two girls laugh.

"But, seriously, you two are so cute together," Kate said.

Jane shrugged. "I really don't know what you're talking about. And didn't I tell you nothing has or ever will happen?"

Sarah scoffed. "You must've known our conversation yesterday could've only appeased Kate for like an hour."

"Well, yeah," Jane admitted.

Kate made an offended noise.

The two girls gave her the same immovable look.

"Well, yeah," Kate parroted, conceding.

"And I agree with Kate," Sarah said. "You two _are_ really cute together."

Jane gave them a skeptical look. "I don't see how I act differently between Reid and Tyler. So, by your reasoning, I should be in love with Tyler as well."

"Oh my God," Sarah said, "you should be so lucky. If a girl were actually able to, you know, ensnare both of them she'd never leave their bed. I know I wouldn't."

Kate and Jane gave her an odd look.

Sarah's smile fell off her face. "You haven't thought of this? Slash it up a bit? Not even a little?"

"What?" Jane asked. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Sarah dropped her voice an octave lower, and all three girls leaned forward conspiratorially. "Neither of you have pictured Reid and Tyler together?"

"Oh my God," Jane cried. "You're a freak!" She looked around and made as if to get up. "I got to congratulate Caleb because I know he has got to be happy in the bedroom."

Sarah pulled her back down. "Don't you dare," she warned the other girl.

Kate nudged her. "So, you're not saying you're a kinky little slut? Answer truthfully."

Both girls scrutinized her. "Well," Sarah drawled.

"I knew it!" Jane crowed triumphantly, ignoring the looks being thrown her way for being so loud. "I knew it and now I will never be able to look at you the same way ever again." She smirked. "By the way, I have thought about it."

"Me, too," Kate said without hesitation.

Sarah gaped at them. "Then, why did you guys give me such a hard time?"

They shrugged.

"Oh my God," she said, crossing her arms. "I hate you guys!"

"Thank God," Reid said plopping next to Jane and sliding her a tray of food. He nodded to the other guys. "We can call off the evacuation now; the apocalypse has successfully been averted. What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" the three girls yelled, making a show of eyeing their food.

Pogue sighed. "Better start planning for that evacuation right now." He handed Kate her salad.

"I'll be sure to round up a pair of each species of animals," Tyler said, biting into his pizza.

"Remember: gopher-wood," Caleb said, looking at his sandwich thoughtfully. He picked out the pickles with distaste and Sarah popped them in her mouth, crunching them happily.

"Fuck that shit, we're building a plane," Reid said.

Pogue gave him a strange look. "That uses gas, dumb ass."

"My bad, Billy Shakespeare," Jane said, cutting her food delicately.

"Oh my God, stop," Kate said. "I don't know what the hell you're all talking about but please stop."

Silence and then, "Damn, I didn't know you were going to go all _Taming of the Shrew _on us."

"Reid!" Kate said in frustration.

Jane started laughing. "Dude, it was clever," she replied to the glare Kate was sending her. She frowned at her food, her arms moving furiously in an attempt to cut it.

Sighing, Tyler set down his pizza and began cutting it for her.

"See?" Jane said to Kate and Sarah. "Exactly the same. So, really, I couldn't love one without the other."

"What are you talking about?" Pogue asked, mouth full of pasta.

"Um," Jane was too surprised by the question to be disgusted by his table manners. She looked at Sarah and Kate for help. "Uh… Forks and spoons? And the mysteries that encompass them."

"You're so weird," Reid and Tyler said at the same time.

Jane picked up her fork and stabbed a piece of food that Tyler had cut for her.

"Whatever, you two love it," she replied, savoring the piece of pot roast.

"Yeah," the two boys said softly, looking at her from the corner of their eyes.

Pogue and Caleb looked at each other from above their girlfriend's heads. With the timeliness that only comes from being best friends all their lives, the boys rolled their eyes at each other, thinking the same thought.

_If Reid and Tyler grow a pair of balls soon, they were going to magic the other two some._

**TBC.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, you read that right. Pogue and Caleb know and realize how silly the two other boys are being. I didn't even know that Pogue and Caleb were going to know – it kind of just happened. And, if you think about it, how could they not know? They've known each other all their lives so it would be pretty sad if they didn't know when their best friends were in love. I mean, come on.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed since Jane's arrival, and the three girls couldn't have gotten any closer. Sarah and Kate had chosen to go about their Reid and Jane project a little subtler and hadn't brought it up to the other girl for a while. For Jane it was a sweet relief.

Sarah knocked on Jane's door and she and Kate waited patiently for her to open it.

"Oh, thank God," Jane exclaimed, pulling them inside quickly.

Kate whistled at the sight of the clothes strewn on the smaller girl's bed. "What's going on? You're not wearing that to Nicky's are you?" She paused then asked hopefully, "Or did you finally realize you and Reid are meant to be and decided to play dress up for him?"

Jane didn't even reply to that comment. She wrung her hands anxiously. "So, I can't go to Nicky's tonight because 'Lee asked me to go to a house party with her."

"That's exciting," Sarah said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

"It's a Halloween party," Jane excitedly informed the two.

"Does Reid know?" Kate asked, unable to help herself.

Jane gave her a weird look. "Of course he knows. He and Tyler are cool with it, for sure."

"Really?" Kate asked in disbelief.

"Really, really," Jane replied, wiping off invisible dust from one of the outfits. "They just told me to be safe and call them if I needed them."

"Okay then," Sarah said.

Jane rolled her eyes, knowing the two were skeptical. "_Anyways,_" she emphasized, signaling the changing of the subject. "Which one? I usually just dress up as a construction worker because, you know,_irony_, but the chances of me seeing people I know and actually care about are pretty slim. So my outfit can be as slutty as possible because I really don't care what they think."

Kate looked thoughtfully at each outfit. She pointed at the maid outfit. "How are the girls in this one?"

Jane grinned, knowing she had won their acceptance over this plan. "My boobs are pretty excellent in that costume, I'm not going to lie."

-

Sarah groaned when Caleb pulled away, missing his warmth. Following his gaze, she made the noise again. She had known something was wrong when Reid and Tyler came in with scowls on their faces (distantly, she recognized the look from the first week of school). Tyler was being irritably quiet and Reid was being a jackass. To most that would sound like their normal behavior, but Sarah had learned that they were so much more than that in recent weeks. Caleb and Pogue had apparently known what was going on from the moment the two walked in because the two older boys didn't even touch any alcohol and kept a constant eye on the two. Reid was extra drunk and Tyler was extra sober, which turned out to be a lot worse than it sounds.

Despite being the designated driver with a clear head, it seemed like Tyler was the one acting out more than his best friend today. He seemed crasser and whinier all at once and Sarah had to stop herself from hitting him several times. Reid's lecherous comments were much easier to ignore than Tyler's nitpicking.

Sarah rubbed her temples as Caleb stepped away from her and headed over towards the two loud boys who were in Aaron's face. She walked over to Kate and the other girl gave her a look that explained everything.

Sure, the two were being annoying, but this was how they had acted when she had first met them. Her eyes widened when she realized what was the cause for the change. Scowling, both girls hoped that Jane was at least having a really good night to make up for the failure of their own.

-

"Hey," someone said to 'Lee as she and Jane lounged in the corner, sipping their cups.

Ashley smiled at him. "Hi."

Jane simply rolled her eyes and took another gulp of the alcohol, losing herself in the burn of her throat. This was at least the fourth time a gaggle of boys had approached her pretty roommate.

"I'm Johnny and this is Nick," he stated, motioning to his friend who was dressed up as Harry Potter.

"I'm Ashley and this is Jane," Ashley pointed to Jane.

Jane finally looked up and squeezed her cup imperceptibly. "Hi," she greeted as nonchalant as possible.

Nick and Johnny were_cute_. Nick was all dark hair and green eyes with a broad build. He looked like he belonged on the cover of GQ. Johnny, dressed as Ron Weasley, leaned more towards the quirky kind of cute that was more likely to be found in the local library than the local newsstand. He had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes (Jane noted their color was right between Reid's and Tyler's). _And he was looking at her._

"Aren't you in my English class?" he asked, rubbing his hair. It stuck up and Jane couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe," she replied, brushing her bangs out of her face self-consciously. She bit her lip and looked away. Why had all her wit left her? She noticed Nick eyeing 'Lee and her doing the same. She decided to help the two out. "What year Harry Potter are you supposed to be?"

Nick gave her a blank look.

"Because if you're fifth," she continued on, uncaring of how crazy she sounded just as long as her friend got what she wanted, "'Lee here can be your Cho Chang."

Nick grinned at her in thanks. "Well, it would make my costume seem more legit," he said to the Asian girl.

Ashley beamed at him. "Well, I'm all about charity. Want to dance?"

Nick nodded and then looked at Johnny. "That cool?"

Johnny waved him away. "Its cool," he replied. "I'll just stick here with Jane."

The two moved towards the dance floor.

"That was nice of you," Johnny said to the girl who had been left behind.

"It was out of character for me, I assure you," Jane replied. "I'm usually much meaner. I bite in fact."

John laughed and then looked down at her, blue eyes sparking. "Is that a promise?"

Jane hadn't blushed in years because of her friendship with Reid, but she did now unabashedly.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant.

**Author's Note:** I know! No one is more pissed off than me but this kind of had to be done because I refused to bring Chase back to cause the necessary conflict needed for the story. I'd rather the three just be locked in a bedroom already… Or a dungeon… o.0


	6. Chapter 6

"So, did you dance with anyone last night?" Sarah asked, examining her make up kit with a critical eye before choosing a shadow.

Jane laughed wholeheartedly but remembered to hold the curler away from Kate's head. "I wasn't drunk enough to let some grimy dude dance on me. I only had like four, five shots."

Kate pouted, sad that there was no gossip to be exchanged. "So, not an exciting night?"

Jane shrugged and gave a small, secretive smile. "Not really," Jane said, zoning out for a second. "Then again, it wasn't a knock down, bruised knee night like it would have been if I had brought the boys."

Sarah whooped. "Unlike tonight!" She gave an excited shimmy.

Jane and Kate giggled at the blonde's antics.

The blonde girl grinned and stopped, then continued putting her face on. "Whose party is it tonight anyways?"

Jane and Kate shrugged. "Some guy from the swim team," Kate said after a pause.

Jane gave both girls a knowing look. "Who cares as long as we're invited by association to the boys?" A beat then, "And the fact that it isn't at one of the boys' houses means we don't have to clean up once the party is done."

The three girls, who had all experienced at some point how useless the Sons could be when it came to menial tasks, cheered.

-

Sarah smiled at Caleb when he opened the door for her. "Thank you," she said, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the front door of the Garwin mansion. It was Sunday, the day after the party (who was thrown by some guy named Jerry Sarah had found out later) and the two had gotten up around ten, Caleb realizing a couple moments later that he had lent the book he needed for English to Reid (Sarah, who didn't know Reid did actual schoolwork, had been surprised). Caleb pulled out his keys and Sarah bit her lip to keep from smiling – Caleb _would_ be the type to have copies of all the other Sons' keys.

Without the strobe lights and beer pong tables, the Garwin mansion was actually a pleasant place. Unlike Caleb's home, which was filled with stuffed cheetahs and other endangered species, Reid's was open and full of light. Sarah almost snorted when she caught sight of fresh flowers on a glass table.

She followed Caleb up a set of stairs and stayed close when he took several turns. The Garwin residence was big enough to have an east and west wing, and Sarah didn't want to get lost. She was following so closely that she ran into her boyfriend's back when he stopped to open a door.

Looking around, Sarah immediately knew she was in Reid's room. Unlike downstairs, his room was full of dark, masculine colors. It was also very messy. Sarah wrinkled her nose in disgust at the sight of several pairs of dirty socks strewn on the floor (though she did get a secret thrill in learning that Reid was a boxer kind of guy.)

Caleb picked his way in an obviously practiced manner through the chaos of the room. Reaching the bed, he shook the shoulders of the blonde whose head was peaking out from beneath the comforter. Caleb asked in a quiet voice where the book was.

Groaning in protest, Reid gestured to the other side of the bed.

Caleb rolled his eyes but rounded to the other side. With a start, Sarah realized there was not _one _but _three_ bodies in the bed. Impressed, she fought the urge to applaud Reid for having so much apparent skill.

Sarah stared in horror as Caleb made a move to jostle one of Reid's bed partners. She took a step forward to stop him – hottie or not, no girl enjoyed being woken up by some random guy. She nearly gasped when the head that came out of the covers was one she recognized.

Sitting up and rubbing his face tiredly, Tyler tried to focus on Caleb's question. Sarah could tell it was really hard for him and she couldn't blame him; she had lost count of how many shots the youngest boy had enthusiastically thrown back last night. He gave a sleepy nod and pushed back the covers and shakily got up. His movements pulled the covers away from the third person in the bed and Sarah wasn't surprised to see that the third person was Jane (she was, however, disappointed to see the snoozing girl fully clothed in Reid's sweats). The girl moaned in complaint, snuggling closer to Reid, and Sarah smiled when Tyler tucked the covers around her despite his lack of motor skills.

Tyler found the book easily, obviously knowing Reid's room as well as the boy himself. He all but dropped it in front of Caleb's feet, staggering back to the bed and collapsing back into it and Using to secure the blankets around all of the bed's occupants. Caleb shook his head but couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from turning up in amusement.

Following a triumphant, book holding Caleb out, Sarah threw one last glance back. Sarah could see the outline of a mass of body parts that would have worried her had she not known all three were alive. Tyler had thrown his leg across the slack forms of Reid and Jane. Reid was sprawled out and Jane was resting her head against one of his stretched arms, her hand curled possessively around Tyler's thigh. The inquisitive blonde wondered how Jane could act so familiarly with the two and still expect things to remain platonic. Shaking her head, Sarah closed the door with a sigh.

**TBC.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane laughed along with Tyler as they walked to class.

Stopping at her classroom door, she smiled at the blue-eyed boy. "See you at lunch," she promised.

Tyler laughed. "Duh."

Jane pouted. "Watch it, or I may just sit with someone who jumps at the thought of sitting with me," she jokingly warned, hands on her hips.

"Jane," a male voice said and both she and Tyler looked. Johnny gave a nervous smile and gestured next to him. "I saved you a seat," he said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Jane smiled brightly up at him. "Thanks," she said. "Bye, Baby Boy," she said, turning away and missing the smile fall off Tyler's face.

Tyler glanced back at the other blue-eyed boy and Johnny almost flinched at the look in his eyes. Eyebrows furrowing, Johnny wondered if he had miscalculated. Did Jane in fact have a boyfriend?

Jane touched his wrinkled brow before sitting down. "Hey, Einstein, chill," she stated. "Class hasn't even started yet."

Johnny gave her a hesitant smile.

Jane tilted her head, contemplating his expression. "Are you okay?"

Johnny couldn't help but ask, "I'm not stepping on any toes by expressing interest in you am I?"

Jane laughed. "Damn, what an old school way to ask whether I'm single or not." Her face turned serious. "I hate to say this but," she trailed off.

"You're dating Tyler Sims," Johnny filled in. Of course she was. Tyler was one of the most popular guys in school. So, of course, he was surprised when she burst out into laughter.

"No," she answered.

"Reid Garwin?" Johnny asked. He had seen her in the company of the two constantly and heard rumors, but hadn't thought the scandalous things were _true._

The girl scoffed. "No," Jane repeated.

Johnny's face broke out into a wide grin. "Good," he said in satisfaction.

"I'm dating both of them," Jane declared as if he was supposed to know.

"What?" Not Johnny's most intelligent reply.

Jane shook her head. "It was a joke."

"I knew that," Johnny said, scratching his head.

"Sure, Einstein."

Johnny opened his mouth to say something, but the arrival of the teacher prompted him to close it immediately.

-

"So," Reid said, scooping some rice off of Tyler's plate. "Who was that guy?"

"What guy?" Jane asked, feigning ignorance. She bit her apple but couldn't taste the crispness she had just relished in before Reid has asked her his question.

"The one Tyler said you sat with in English," Reid said. "The goofy looking one," he added as if it would jog her memory.

"He's not goofy looking!" Jane argued. Too late she realized her mistake – she had just admitted there was an actual guy. She gave a guilty look at the table's occupants. Kate and Sarah were looking at her in surprise and Reid and Tyler were eyeing her with that strange look that she sometimes caught on their faces. The reaction that surprised her the most was that of the older Sons – Caleb and Pogue looked utterly panicked. "He's just some guy I met on Friday when I was with Ashley." She didn't understand why she felt so ashamed.

"Well, maybe we should just tell him that he's _'just some guy'_ and doesn't have the right to ask you to sit next to him in class," Reid said menacingly. His words rang with the edge of truth.

"Um, no, that's alright," Jane stated. "But thanks for offering." She placed her half-eaten apple down, losing her appetite.

She wasn't even angry that Tyler hadn't even defended her and had even been the one to rat her out.

For some reason, the only feeling that she seemed to be able to feel right now was the ominous flutter in her chest that felt like she had just broken something.

**TBC.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Covenant.

**Author's Note:** Concerning the previous chapter - Um, apparently, I'm the only one who has sleep-overs with her guy friends. My bad. I just want you guys to know that it does happen in real life. Concerning this chapter – Johnny is the necessary catalyst to get Reid and Tyler going, so I actually need him and Jane to date for the story to be able to continue. DON'T HATE ME.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah and Kate, each flanked by her boyfriend, sat opposite of Reid, Jane, and Tyler. Despite Jane going on some dates with with Johnny (who the girls liked but knew would never quite compliment their best friend as much as Reid would) the two girls had not given up their project involving Reid and Jane. Currently, they were still in the observing phase because they didn't know how to go about getting the two together (Kate's suggestion to lock the two together alone was contemplated and rebuked by Sarah).

It was lunch and Sarah and Kate sat between Caleb and Pogue, discussing their Chemistry Project. Unbeknownst to their surrounding friends, said project didn't involve elements but their two favorite people.

Currently, Variable R was stealing a fry off of Variable J's tray. Variable J did nothing but nudge the ketchup closer to Variable R.

"Note how Variable J predicted Variable R's movements and prepared," Sarah said to Kate, her science book open in front of her as a prop. Next to her, Kate scribbled in a notebook with a smirk. Jane had even gotten Reid his own serving of ketchup.

Sarah turned a page with emphasis and Kate tried hard not to laugh. Thankfully, Pogue was talking to Tyler and didn't notice. In the corner of her page, Kate doodled another heart next to three others, this one a bit smaller than its predecessors.

"His new song is _hot_," Jane insisted to Caleb and Reid,

"It really isn't," Reid said with a grimace to his friend and sometimes rival.

Caleb grinned sheepishly when the two debaters turned to him. He shrugged. "I'm not really a hip hop guy," the older boy admitted.

"That's because it sucks," Reid declared, crossing his arms in victory, as if Caleb's word was law (he seemed to forget the times he had _broken_ said law then).

Jane glared. "You don't even like it so you shut the fuck up." The first time Sarah had heard Jane swear so casually had surprised her, but once Kate explained the smaller girl had grown up on construction sites because of her father, Sarah had just simply accepted it as one of Jane's quirks.

"I'll shut up once you stop playing that shit in my room," Reid replied. Despite their debate, Kate noted Jane still allowed Reid access to her food.

"I'll stop playing it when you stop playing ugly. Oh wait, my bad, that's your real face," Jane stuck out her tongue petulantly. "Besides," she slid an arm around Tyler's waist, "Ty' likes it, too. Don't you, Baby Boy?"

Tyler tossed an arm around her. "Sure," he answered, smirking.

Reid groaned. "Bros. before hoes, man!"

Jane snorted. "Whatever. When have you ever followed that rule?" She grinned at the dark head boy. "Besides, Ty' will always pick me over you, right?"

"Duh," he said matter-of-factly, earning a round of laughter from the whole table. He smirked again as Reid and Jane began to squabble over who was his favorite.

Kate's eyes widened. "Sarah," she said urgently. "Looks like unknown Variable T isn't soluble with Variable J and actually reacts quite violently, if not as violently as Variable R." She began jotting things down frantically. "Damn, there goes our control group."

Sarah looked up from her propped up book. "What?" she screeched. "Where does it say that?"

Kate didn't dare look up because she knew she'd be unable to resist another peak at the drama waiting to unfold. "It's right in front of you."

Eyes darting above her book, Sarah almost gasped. "How did we miss this?" She began flipping pages of her book out of sheer anxiousness.

Kate rubbed her temples. "I don't know. Variable T is a bit of an unknown. He… _It_ is not known very much for, well, _anything_. We took that for granted and expected it to act like it was supposed to." She paused then grumbled, "It wasn't supposed to act at all."

Sarah bit her lip. "Kate, this is _bad_."

Kate could only reply with a sarcastic, "You think?" Her brows furrowed.

Jane cackled gleefully and, for the first time, the two girls noticed Reid wasn't the only one who was watching the spitfire with a content grin.

Kate swore and, out of frustration, ripped off some of the paper she had been writing on. Smiling in assurance to the table's questioning looks, she released the crumpled paper. It floated to the ground and slowly uncurled, revealing a heart with a crease right down the middle.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant.

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to post this up because school definitely starts tomorrow. I think eight chapters can appease the masses until I can update again.


	9. Chapter 9

Tyler waved Jane in when she arrived. "You look different," remarked Tyler in a slightly reproachful manner.

Jane shrugged.

"Nice heels, babe," Reid said, sifting through his shirts. Choosing one, he too off his oxford and slid into it.

"Thanks," Jane replied. "So, um, thanks for doing this guys." She bit her lip nervously. Tyler was a little resentful towards her boyfriend for that move – she never was nervous around the two. She also, unlike Kate and Sarah who lived in their heels, usually was bedecked in sneakers. The change in height seemed to symbolize the distance in the three's relationship as of late.

"No problem" Reid replied easily. He was so straightforward in his intricacies, so Jane knew he would either get along with her boyfriend or not and be up front about it. Tyler on the other hand…

Jane worried her lip again. Though a lot quieter, Tyler's anger was a lot more fearsome than Reid's, despite the blonde's constant tantrums. The chocolate haired boy usually didn't get angry and usually got along with everyone, his temperament naturally sweet, but if someone set him off he'd be unbearable for weeks. And Jane wanted Tyler badly to like Johnny, because as one of her best friend's his opinion really mattered to her (inwardly, Jane knew it was the result of her on and off crush she had on Tyler for the first months of their acquaintance that affected the vastness of her dependence on his opinion romantically). She honestly didn't know what she would do if Tyler didn't like Johnny.

After three weeks of dating, Jane had finally officially become Johnny's girlfriend. Since it was now official, she thought it was right about time that her boys met her boyfriend.

Following the two out of their dorm, she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. She couldn't help it because, despite the easy conversation that was flowing between all three of them, Reid and Tyler's shoulders were stiff.

-

Sighing, Jane watched sadly as Tyler rebuffed Johnny's attempt at conversation.

Giving up, Johnny walked over.

"I'm sorry," Jane said before he could say anything.

He grinned. "Don't worry about it," he assured her. "I'm surprised he didn't threaten me with a shot gun over your honor." He laughed.

Jane gave a strained smile because she had seen Tyler shoot a flying bird out of the sky from a hundred feet away. "He's a regular teddy bear," she said lightly.

Johnny scoffed. "More like a Papa Bear."

Jane laughed. "Someone's been eating my porridge," she intoned.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Something like that," he murmured under his breath. He nodded to Matt who was waving him over. "Well, I guess this could be what some people call fun," he told Jane.

"Leaving?" she asked, pouting.

"Matt wants to go," Johnny answered. "And he is kind of my ride."

"You could go back with us," she offered.

Feeling a fierce glare lighting up his back, Johnny glanced back to see both Reid and Tyler eyeing him. Gulping, he took an automatic step back. He wasn't surprised when Garwin smirked, but blinked at the sight of a matching one on the boy next to him's face. He turned back to his girlfriend. "I'd rather not," Johnny answered truthfully.

"You sure?" Jane pressed on.

Johnny rubbed his hair, uncaring that it now stuck up. "I can honestly say that when you're with them there's no room for me."

Jane tilted her head in confusion and didn't say anything when he walked away.

-

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant.

Author's Note: I am taking one Core class this term and its Euro Civ. Not only is it packed with guys, but also when I looked up I realized I was sitting behind a Reid Garwin look-a-like. I had to stifle my automatic squee. Thankfully I was in the back so (mostly) no one heard me.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate nudged Sarah and the two shared a look when they caught the identical stares Reid and Tyler were throwing at another table.

Jane laughed and cuddled herself under Johnny's arm further. As if sensing the two's look, she glanced in their direction and smiled.

Reid petulantly looked away, refusing to show how much he missed the girl now that she had taken to eating lunch with her boyfriend.

Tyler looked on and Jane smirked. Bringing up her phone she began to press the buttons fiercely. Tyler wasn't surprised when his phone vibrated.

_What are you doing later?_

-

Tyler opened the door to Jane, who presented him the Chinese take out with a smile.

"Hey," he said with a wide grin. He took the boxes from her and nodded at her 'thank you.' Putting them down and beginning to set up their spread, he asked her, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Jane gave him a weird look.

"You must want to talk about something if you asked just me to hang out rather than me and Reid," Tyler said with a knowing look.

"We've hung out by ourselves before, Tyler. Its not like I can't stand you without Reid being here to liven things up," Jane said almost angrily. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah," he assured her, smiling happily and looking at her peculiarly, "I do."

"Good," Jane said in satisfaction.

"Good," Tyler parroted. "But…"

Jane gave a defeated sigh. "Sometimes I hate you guys for knowing me so well," she told the blue-eyed boy with a small, sad smile.

He handed her chopsticks. "No, you don't," he replied seriously. "You love us."

She took the pair without hesitation. "I really do," she agreed, biting her lip and looking away.

He took a seat next to her on his bed and began to reach for the Sweet and Sour Chicken. "So, what's up?"

Jane sighed again and Tyler knew that what she was about to say was big – two sighs in three minutes? Not a good sign when it came to talking to a girl.

"I think," she paused and took in a deep breath before starting again. "I think he might be The One." She said the last part with reverence and Tyler almost winced. She didn't need to say who _he _was. _He_ was the one who had been monopolizing her time lately. _He _was the one who had been picking her up and taking her out. _He_ was the one she sat with while she ate. _He _was the one who had been causing her grades to fall.

_He_ was honestly the one person Tyler allowed himself to envy without qualms.

Tyler sighed and put down his box, suddenly not hungry. "The one?" he echoed, dreading the answer.

Jane didn't speak for about a minute. She stared into her rice like it held the answers to the universe.

"You might have a better chance finding out what you should say if it was the fortune cookie you were looking at," Tyler joked half-heartedly. Neither of them smiled.

Prodding her rice with her chopsticks, she answered without looking at him. He was glad because all semblance of comradery fell off his face when she said simply, "My first."

Tyler stopped breathing.

"I mean," she continued on, "we have been dating for about a month and a half, which I can safely say is longer than any other relationship I've ever had with a boy."

Tyler had to control himself from screaming, _'Me – we've been friends for as long as my life has counted.'_ He didn't dare say it aloud – after all, he had always been the one who let others take the initiative.

"And I don't really think I'll ever find anyone more suited to me," she went on, oblivious to his inner turmoil. "So, I think this is it. He is it." The last three words sounded like a gavel to the heart-stricken boy.

"I don't think you should do this," Tyler finally spoke, pushing aside his usual behavior.

Jane looked at him in the eye for the first time since she came in the room. "Why?" she asked incredulously.

"I don't think he's the one," Tyler answered honestly. It seems that once he found his voice it was hard to silence it. "He doesn't seem perfect for you. Yeah, I know you are independent and self-reliant, but he doesn't take care of you. He doesn't know your hopes and dreams. He doesn't know your favorite foods and your favorite places."

"Well, yeah," Jane interrupted, hands waving around frantically to match her words. "Of course he doesn't. We've only been dating a month and a half."

"Exactly!" Tyler cried. "So how can you be so sure?" His hands curled into fists in his lap and he could not relax them no matter how much he tried, which, admittedly, was not a lot.

"How can _you_?" she countered. "No one else will ever want me the way he does."

Tyler laughed. "He wants you like any other teenage boy. You deserve better."

"But what is 'better'?" she questioned softly, no mockery in her voice.

"You really don't know?" he asked almost bitterly. His knuckles were turning white and he could feel his muscles cramping. He looked her in the eyes and her expression was so earnest that he could feel the tension seeping out of him slowly. Jane wasn't trying to be difficult; she would never try to hurt him deliberately.

"Tell me," she beseeched, putting her hand on his arm.

Tyler looked at her and his hands unclenched. Slowly, cautiously, his hands came up and cupped her face.

Jane made no move to stop him, seemingly spellbound.

And the he kissed her.

The door banged open. "I smell Chinese!" Reid cried, his arms spread in excitement. Jane and Tyler sprang apart almost instantaneously, but the blonde boy still saw.

For a few seconds nothing was said, and then Reid turned around and ran.

Jane pushed Tyler away immediately after their best friend's exit.

"Wait," he implored desperately, arms reaching for her again, but this time she wasn't so entranced.

Jane batted his hands away and looked at him with watery eyes. She blinked and the tears started leaking. The next thing that came out of her mouth nearly left him undone. "You ruined_ everything_," she said it like it was the one truth she would forever know.

And then she left, and Tyler was left alone in an empty room with only the company of chilling Chinese food and unopened fortune cookies.

**TBC.**

**Disclaimer: ** The Covenant is really not mine.

**Author's Note:**This played out a hell of a lot simpler in my mind. I kind of wanted it to be short and to the point so as to get it over with. Apparently Tyler and Jane had other ideas for how it was going to go down, though. Lol. You all thought she was going to kiss Reid first, didn't you? I just realized that this fic generally leans towards Tyler, which isn't a bad thing – he's really cute. Lol.


	11. Chapter 11

Reid and Jane were sitting together – not unusual, but it was when they were missing their third partner-in-crime. What also was unusual was the pair was lacking their usual boisterous nature and sitting almost demurely next to each other, picking at their food unenthusiastically.

What made the picture pass 'out of character' and hit 'abso-fucking-lutely bizarre' was the fact that the two weren't sitting with the Sons and the girls, but with Johnny and his friends. Everyone accepted the fact that Jane was dating Johnny and thus had a reason for moving to another table, but Reid was not only a random addition but an illogical one as well. For one, he and Johnny were strained acquaintances at best, and the company the latter boy kept was full of people Reid did not get along with – namely a certain raven-haired Asian girl.

The entire Cafeteria (minus a few select individuals neck deep in the drama all of Spenser was dying to know) held their breath when Tyler walked pass the table under such scrutiny. Instead of shuffling pass as the entire student body expected him to, the dark haired boy directed his cerulean gaze to the female half of the duo and gave her a heated look. She couldn't meet his gaze and leaned slightly closer towards her paramour.

The Cafeteria's occupants all let a sigh out simultaneously. It was either progress or a regression.

-

The room was strangely quiet, the sound of Tyler's pen scratching the only noise. Reid laid on top of his unmade covers staring at the ceiling, hands behind his head. He looked as chaotic as he felt, seeing as he had plopped down after loosening his tie and untucking his shirt. He suddenly sat up, his unbuttoned shirt gaping to reveal his grey wife beater. "I can't take this anymore," declared he.

Tyler shut his book and swiveled his chair around to face him, hands propped in his lap, waiting.

"You kissed her," Reid accused, mussing his hair with a shaking hand.

Tyler rubbed his face. "Yeah."

"Why?" Reid asked.

"_Why not?"_ replied Tyler.

"Don't give me that shit, Tyler," Reid snarled, standing up. "Why did you kiss her?"

"I think you know," Tyler said, standing as well.

"But, why?" Reid cried. "You should've known - you must've!" He quieted. "You must've known how I felt."

Tyler drew to his full height and Reid started when he realized Tyler was taller than him – not by much, but enough to let the younger boy look imperiously down at him. "Fuck you," declared Tyler in a voice Reid had only ever heard when he had dared the younger boy to jump a cliff – before they were thirteen. "You can't say that – you don't have a right – if _you_ didn't know how _I_ felt."

"But I love her!" Reid yelled as if it was the argument to end all arguments.

"So?" Tyler screamed back with just as much passion. "I do, too." He rubbed his face again then said without remorse, "So, you can go fuck yourself."

"What?" the blonde asked in disbelief. "What are you saying?"

"I always let you do whatever the hell you want," Tyler informed the other boy bitterly. "_Not this time_," he vowed, "I'm not going to her up without a fight."

Reid shoved him. "So, this is it? Little baby Tyler is finally going to show how much of a selfish little shit he is? Well, fuck you! You don't stand a fucking chance."

Tyler laughed then said cruelly, "Oh, really? Then, tell me asshole, **why did she kiss me back?**"

Reid shoved harder. "I don't know what she sees in you."

"I don't know what she sees in _YOU_," Tyler countered, finally shoving the other boy back.

"You're a fucking follower!" Reid punctuated this statement with another push.

Tyler did the same with his statement, showing that Reid was right on some level. "You're an arrogant prick." _Shove._

"You have no backbone!" Shove.

"You lack all sense of decorum!" Shove.

"_Decorum?_ You fucking little nerd!" Shove.

"So? At least I know what she's saying versus floundering around with context clues!" Shove.

"Are you calling me 'stupid,' _asshole_?" Shove.

"Wow, I'm surprised you caught that, _dumb ass_." Shove.

"I'm going to kill you!" Shove.

"Not if I kill you first!" Shove.

The two proceeded to grapple. They didn't bother with the Power but scrapped like two boys over… well, a girl. What happened next was unexplainable and neither knew who initiated it.

They kissed, not as long as Tyler and Jane had but just as meaningful and poignant. Reid pulled away first and looked at the other boy. Then, just like after Tyler's last kiss, Reid ran.

The next day, each sat at opposite sides of every room they were in.

-

**Disclaimer:** 'The Covenant' does not belong to me.

**A/N:** Oh my god! It's been hella long. I took my having a nightmare of accidentally posting the epilogue (yes, I have written it and was surprised by its ending as well, which is kind of sad) to this fic up as a sign that I should probably post the climax, denouement, and all that jazz. I hope this chapter answered most of the questions you guys had about the tri-pairing.


	12. Chapter 12

Jane glanced up at Reid from her math book. He was looking at her just like Tyler had before he had kissed her. The two boys had always looked at her like that and she had never understood why. But Jane knew now and she wished she didn't.

Because looking at Reid's expression was like looking at the death of the three's friendship. And to Jane that sounded like the worst idea ever – no matter how much Tyler's kiss had set her on fire and no matter how hard her heart was pounding now in response to the look on Reid's face.

She shut her book and began to gather her things. "I have to go," she told Reid. Her voice seemed to awaken him from his trance and he thankfully stopped looking at her like she was his first Christmas morning. She was glad he made no move to stop or follow her as she swung her bag around. Turning, she began walking away.

"Wait," he said. He sounded so much like Tyler when he had pleaded with her not to leave him after their kiss. She couldn't fight her response this time and stopped, turning around to look at him.

He was looking at her in that way again and Jane was scared. He attempted a smile. "Nicky's later?" he asked.

And Jane said, "Yes," because she had never been able to answer in the negative when either boy had given her that Look. She didn't understand why before but she did now and she wished she didn't. The only reason she had left Tyler after their kiss was because she was so struck by the heartbroken expression on Reid's face. Inwardly, Jane knew Tyler's had matched Reid's when she had abandoned him in an effort to find the blonde and console him.

Reid smiled for the first real time in days and it was almost worth it. "I'll pick you up at eight," he told her almost shyly. But Reid Garwin was never shy and Jane felt her heart clench in something she wished wasn't anticipation. She told herself that she wouldn't wrap herself up in a bow just to see him smile. She knew she was lying.

He had never picked her up for anything before by himself. It was either she met him up or both he and Tyler came around to her room. The change almost physically hurt her. But she said a small, "Okay," because the one thing that could probably contend with the Look would be one of their smiles.

His smile grew wider and all Jane could say in reply to it was, "Merry Christmas," before turning and walking away. She tried to tell herself it wasn't a promise.

**-**

Reid walked her to her door and she would've laughed at the teen movie angst of it all if she weren't so anxious.

"So," she said, stopping in front of her door. She inwardly winced at the cliché manner of it all. Couldn't she have said something a little more intelligent?

"So," Reid said back. Jane suddenly didn't feel so dense, because, surely, if Jane were stupid for saying it in the first place, Reid was stupider for repeating it. "I had fun, Janie," he said it like it was supposed to answer all her questions.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Duh, when do we not?"

Reid smirked. "This is true." He scratched the back of his head, skewing his beanie some.

They stood there for several moments.

"Screw this," Jane said, throwing her hands in the air helplessly. "I don't know why the hell this is so awkward right now but this is a little too much _Not Another Teen Movie_ for my tastes. I'll see you tomorrow." She turned away.

Reid grabbed her arm. "Wait," Jane could hear the Look in his voice. She closed her eyes then turned around.

"What?" It came out a lot less sharp than Jane wanted it to. She looked away in shame. _Damnit, how the hell was she supposed to ward him off if she was acting normally instead of being a bitch?_

He didn't say anything and just Looked at her. When she refused to meet his gaze he took a hold of her chin and tilted it accordingly. "Its only fair," Reid said softly.

"What's only fair?" she asked, her voice a little too breathy for her tastes.

Reid leaned down so that their mouths were only a few inches apart. "It's only fair that if Tyler got his teen movie moment I got mine as well." His breath fanned against her face and she closed her eyes again, signaling her agreement to his unspoken question. She already knew she could never deny him when he Looked at her like that.

Being kissed by Reid was different than what she expected. It was softer, and it literally curled her toes. His tongue slipped in and explored as if he was trying to savor her, as if she was the best thing he ever tasted (Jane was scared because she liked feeling that way). And, although it was different than her expectations, it was undeniably _Reid_. His scent was in the air and his sheathed palms weren't itchy but such a different texture from his skin that she almost arched in the decadence of the whole experience.

What wasn't surprising was how different his kiss was from Tyler's. If Jane could ever bring herself to compare the two kisses (which she later did in the comfort of her bed, however much she tried not to) she would notice that both boys kissed like how she had expected the other to. Tyler's had been passionate and frantic. He had kissed her with a desperation that comes only from hearing the girl you're in love with talk about another boy and thinking herself in love with him. Tyler's kiss made her forget everything but the kiss while Reid's had made her hypersensitive to the world around her (if she could just combine the two it would be a heady experience. But it was wrong to think such things so Jane shook that thought away).

She realized there was one thing that was similar with the two kisses when Reid released her: they both made her forget she had a boyfriend.

Jane scowled at the smirking, triumphant Reid. "You're an asshole," she told him, shaking her head in disappointment and irritated beyond belief.

Reid can safely say he didn't run away after this kiss, because Jane pushed him away and went inside her room before he could do so.

**TBC.**

**Disclaimer:** The Covenant isn't mine.

**A/N:** She's kind of being a bitch. Can you blame her? The two boys are assaulting her and she doesn't know what to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Both Reid and Tyler looked up at the door when they heard the heavy knock. They could clearly see the outline of who was standing outside the door and it was their favorite girl. Both being in the doghouse with said girl, they assumed she was coming for the other and made no move to open the door.

"Bitches," Jane snarled, "open the door." She slapped her hand on the glass and both boys winced at the sharp sound.

Reid was lounging on his bed, which was closest to the door. He got up and opened the door slowly in trepidation.

Jane shoved herself the rest of the way in. "I've been thinking," despite their current feud, the boys automatically exchanged a look that said that that meant trouble, "and you guys are _insane_." She was pacing which was never a good sign. "You're trying to make me choose between the two of you and I just cannot do that. You're fucking crazy if you think I'm going to do that."

"Well," Reid started.

"Shut up," Jane ordered. "Just shut the fuck up. Bad things happen when you open your mouth, Reid Garwin, and by bad things happening I mean my foot up your ass. So, shut the fuck up." She pointed at Tyler who had not even been in her line of vision. "Don't you dare laugh, you motherfucker." Tyler, of course, did what he was told and stopped his silent snickering.

"Now, I'm only going to say this once," she warned the two boys, her voice turning deadly. "We're going to forget those kisses ever happened. Shut up!" she screamed when the two opened their mouths to protest then continued. "We're going to forget either of those kisses ever fucking happened and we're going to continue being the best of fucking friends or else you and I will never hang out ever the fuck again. Do you understand?"

"But," the boys said at the same time.

"I said _DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND?" _she yelled.

A beat then, "Yes."

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you," she said after looking at them for a second. She repeated the question a third time, "Do you understand?"

There was a full moment where each boy weighed the consequences. Both came to the same conclusion that they'd rather stay friends than never speak to the girl again.

"Yes," Reid said first, the defeat evident in his voice.

Surprisingly, it took Tyler longer to answer. But he finally acquiesced.

At his acceptance, Jane seemed to calm down. "Good," she said, rubbing her face, "good." She wrapped her arms around herself and the boys suddenly realized how much pain they'd been causing her over their spat. Suddenly, her previous ire returned. "Well?" she said as if the boys should know what to do.

Neither made a move.

She propped her arms on her hips and said, "Well, are you two idiots going to hug me or not?"

They approached her slowly and hesitantly, but then enclosed her in a cage of arms – if they chose, she would never be able to get out. The boys' arms overlapped and each tried to ignore the warmth that was rising off of the other.

For several moments, Jane said nothing and just breathed them in. She suddenly broke the silence by murmuring into Tyler's chest.

Neither boy tried to get his hopes up, but it sounded a hell of a lot like, "I fucking love you, dumb asses."

**TBC.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Covenant, the world would be a better place.

**Author's Note:** Hahahahahhahahahahahahahha. That has got to be the funniest confrontation I've ever written in my life. No, wait, I'm wrong. The one between Reid and Tyler was funnier (come on, the 'context clues' bit was classic!). But still, I hope this made you understand who Jane is as a person more and how both of them could fall in love with her. That's what's up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** The Covenant and all its original characters don't belong to me. However, I do own some of their personalities (cough! KATE AND SARAH!) . Nor do I own PotC.

**Author's Note:**_Viva la revolucion! _I am not ashamed to admit that I am a big fan of **SlytherinSecret418** and her most recent fic _**Backside**_ definitely rings of threesome undertones and she just might let it keep ringing that way. It really would make me very happy if I had started a new trend and everyone started writing threesome fics for the Covenant. Hell, I'm contemplating another…. : I was so excited about her maybe doing a threesome that I decided to post this chapter, despite my Microbio. midterm on Wednesday (Nursing sucks, kthanks).

* * *

A few weeks had past since the hiccup in the trio's relationship, and the three were almost back to normal. Currently the three were in the basement at Tyler's house.

Reid reached into the dryer and pulled out the pile of clothing. Throwing them onto the counter with an exaggerated groan, he yelped when he noticed a bra clinging to his fingerless gloves.

He and Tyler hadn't even known they could come with polka dots.

He peeled it away gingerly and chucked it at a snickering Tyler. The brunette dodged it with a loud laugh and then picked it up, flicking it back at Reid. Reid dodged as well.

Jane turned when her bra hit her in the back of the head. The two boys gave her a guilty look. She scowled before stretching the piece of lingerie and launching it into Reid's face, consequently hitting one icy blue eye.

Reid shrieked.

Tyler snorted and Jane doubled over.

"Attractive," gasped the girl through her laughter.

Reid scowled and rubbed his red eye before giving into the smile threatening to shine through. "What the fuck?"

Jane shrugged. "Oh, get over it. I'll buy you an eye patch."

Reid gave a disgusted look.

Jane matched him with an appalled expression. "You didn't know? Eye patches are hot! Hello, _Pirates of the Caribbean_?"

"There was one eyeless pirate in that movie!" Reid said, outraged. "He was the skinny, dirty, weird guy who sort of seduced that witch woman!"

"Sounds like you to me," Tyler and Jane simultaneously. The two laughed.

Reid pouted.

The merriment was broken by the jingle of a cell phone.

"Hello," Jane greeted, still smiling. Beside her the two quieted and said nothing. She ignored how reverently the two boys were looking at her, just like she always had (except it was a lot harder now that she knew what that look meant). "Hi, Johnny!" Though her voice didn't change pitch her smile slid off her face slowly – it wasn't the only one. "Laundry," she declared after Reid and Tyler heard the voice on the phone say something in a questioning tone.

She arranged the cell between her shoulder and ear, continuing to fold the large mass of clothes before her. She placed a shirt into Tyler's pile, nudging Reid's large stack to prevent it from falling. "I'm not at school," she admitted almost guiltily (which was crazy because Reid and Tyler didn't stand a chance – right?) with an anxious twist of the hips. "I'm at Tyler's. What? Yeah, I'm doing laundry at his house because its loads cheaper." She worried her lip. "All of ours," she admitted through her teeth. "These boys don't know how to fold anything but socks and briefs, despite my many attempts to teach them. They're kind of hopeless."

Watching her laugh into the phone at something her boyfriend said, Reid and Tyler couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hella short, I know – sorry. The next chapter I can assure you everyone will like and appreciate. Hopefully no one hates Johnny because that really was not my intention. I'm trying to write a fic without a bad guy, with conflict mostly caused by the actual characters of the story (weird, I know) because that's (usually) how real life happens, you know? I'll update this weekend probably…. Hopefully… 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the Covenant.

**A/N:** It's been so long! Thank you, guys, for remaining faithful. My spring semester is over so I decided to type up all the chapters I've been squirreling away. True, I _am_ taking Summer Session, just like the rest of my crazy Nursing compatriots, but it's a much lighter load than last term so I should be able to update. Forsooth, I have more than five chapters done and only really need to upload them and write the climax of the fic. Anyway, on with the chapter that I'm sure you'll love.

* * *

Today was one of the days Jane was supposed to sit with her boy-toy, so all of the Sons were surprised when they came over to their table and found her talking to the girls while eating with more relish than they had seen in weeks. She smiled cheerily at the four and laughed at their confused looks.

"'Sup, fellas," she said around her straw. She smirked at their incredulous look. "What? You look like you just saw a ghost," she remarked innocently.

Pogue was the first to simply shrug it off before sliding in next to Kate, reaching over to muss Jane's hair and smirking at her exaggerated outraged cry.

Caleb sighed at the two next to him who were still gaping. He nudged Reid, the closer of the two, with his elbow and then sat down, too.

Reid smirked and plopped down next to Jane. "Missed me?" he asked cheekily.

Jane scoffed. "Like a rash. Besides, we just saw each other yesterday." She mock-glared as he plucked a fry off her plate, pushing away the thought that she had gotten them with the intention of having that wicked smirk directed at her. "But apparently you missed my food more," she said sarcastically. "Better be careful, Reidy – regionals are coming up."

Reid rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother." He couldn't help but smile from the familiarity of it all.

Tyler finally spoke, asking harshly, "Why are you here?" He was still standing, his posture rigid with barely contained anger. His caustic question knocked all the happy expressions off of the table's occupants. "Shouldn't you be sitting with your _boyfriend_? Aren't you working an every-other-day system?" His hands were clenching the tray so tightly that his knuckles were white.

Jane brushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked away, murmuring something that sounded a lot like, "I would if I still had one."

"What?" Caleb, Pogue, and Reid cried out at the same time. Varying amounts of relief colored each of their voices

She shrugged carelessly. "We broke up."

Caleb and Pogue exchanged a look while Reid's face split into a wide grin. Kate tried not to roll her eyes at how obvious the boys could be.

"That's great," someone chirped. Strangely enough the comment hadn't come from Reid but Sarah. Everyone looked at her. "Um," she fumbled then wrung her hands. "I mean that's too bad," she added hastily in an overly sincere tone, a faint grimace marring her features.

"So, just because you broke up you think everything will go back to normal?" Tyler asked, his anger relentless.

Jane gave him a hurt look. "I thought it already had," she said, referring to how the reunited trio had taken up to hanging out with one another again.

Tyler gave a humorless, bitter laugh. "You know just as much as everyone else that it'll never be the same." He shook his head and walked away, tossing his uneaten food into a nearby trashcan.

Reid stopped Jane when she made to follow. Shaking his head, he got up and went in the same direction as Tyler.

"What is your _problem_?" Reid asked when he caught up with his roommate outside. He was thankful that Tyler had wandered to an abandoned part of the school – if Tyler were to lash out with his powers there were to be no witnesses. "Can't you tell she's trying?"

Tyler kicked a wall. "You know as well as I do that no matter how much we try it'll never be the same," all previous ire had left him and instead he just sounded exhausted and defeated.

"You don't know that," Reid argued halfheartedly. "We could still -."

Tyler stopped Reid's remarks by holding the blonde boy with his powerful gaze. "Do you think you'll ever be able to forget what happened?" His voice was tender and told Reid he wasn't just talking about Jane and Reid's tryst.

Reid couldn't answer or meet the other boy's eyes.

Tyler came up beside him. "Do you think _I_ will ever be able to forget?" his voice had dropped to an intimate whisper.

"Tyler," Reid breathed like it was the first word he had ever said. Then he closed his eyes and let the other boy kiss him.

A small gasp that neither heard broke the silence of the hall they occupied. Jane turned and ran away.

She would later puzzle why she hadn't felt possessive of the two as per usual when they were romantically involved with someone else. Instead she felt only cool acceptance, lost, and arousal.

It was the last of the three that confused and shamed her the most.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Next chapter:** Angst and more angst. Yay.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Covenant.

**A/N:** Written in a different style than previous chapters. Hopefully you still find it enjoyable.

* * *

It takes a week for the boys to find a suitable sleeping arrangement with one another. Its not like they've never slept in the same before, its that there's always been a third party. They have come to a mutual understanding that they don't say the name of the third party when in bed with one another. Instead she becomes the omnipresent _She_. Neither the boy brings up how awkward it feels to curl around each other without their 'she-factor'. It is bearable, so it works.

Neither brings it up because of having to _choose._ Because those with the Power fear what they cannot control and this ache, this hollow feeling centered in their chests, is untempered and uncontrollable (and feels so _good,_ even though it burns, and that, perhaps, is the worst of it all). They have been taught to handle the Power – they relish it even.

But they're only human, and the Power of Choice has always been hard for our species to wield.

So they push out of their minds even though its inevitable, and they push against each other because its inevitable, and they push against each other's hips because, yes, that was inevitable, too (because something that felt so good never supposed to happen?).

And they push away their desire for Her and never speak of Her but they don't ignore Her, no, because that would be rude (and impossible) especially since things have gone back to the way they were on the surface.

And when She smiles at them they're too busy ignoring the swelling of the spaces in their chests to notice that sad, knowing glint in Her eyes.

The Power is burning to be used but they cannot risk the addiction (but its already too late, too much, too taboo). The sparks at the tips of their fingers are ignored and the page turns.

And the Others watching want to help but don't know how – if they did a similar emptiness wouldn't flutter in their chests.

And She loves them, too, so She's willing to break. She knows she's tearing everything into two's and they don't know how to deal because they've always dealt in three's. But She's innocent enough to be a martyr so She sacrifices herself and turns away from their longing gazes. And She knows when She dies and an autopsy is done, her chest will be cracked open and all the secrets will be spilt, the emptiness revealed. So She resigns herself to live forever.

Alone.

**TBC.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Covenant.

**A/N:** The last chapter I'm going to upload tonight. I have a Stats quiz tomorrow that will hopefully be as easy if not easier than I expect.

* * *

"Hi," Sarah greeted Jane, Kate echoing her half a beat later.

The girl gave the two a grin, smiling so hard her eyes almost disappeared.

Instantly the two's demeanors changed. "Hey, what's wrong?" the dark skinned girl asked, recognizing Jane's smile as a fake.

The petite girl shook her head and faced forward. Her two friends exchanged worried glances. "I'm just tired," she said, indeed sounding thoroughly exhausted.

Sarah took pity on the obviously distraught girl and changed the subject. "Today's match should be exciting."

"It should be just because of the visiting team," Kate grinned like a shark. "They were totally eyeing you when you came in, Janie."

The girl gave a noncommittal shrug. "Okay," she said to the other girl absentmindedly, looking at the entrance to the locker rooms.

"Tyler's still not mad at you is he?" Sarah asked, giving a small, relieved smile when the shorter girl shook her head. "That's great," she enthused.

Jane nodded. "Great," she echoed with a far off look in her eyes. She blinked rapidly when Reid stumbled out of the locker rooms, Tyler shoving him playfully. Her eyes almost looked over-bright but the other girls dismissed it as a result from the chlorine in the air. "Just perfect," she said in a tone neither girl could recognize.

Sarah sighed and tugged a strand of her blonde hair. "Its like a yaoi come to life." Inwardly she switched Reid for another snarky blonde and pictured Tyler with a scar on his forehead. She sighed again dreamily.

Kate's eyes narrowed at the sight of the two horsing around. Was it just her or did something seem off about the two? The air almost seemed like it was _vibrating_ around them…

Jane sighed but couldn't bring herself to look away. She smiled when the boys waved at her, making sure not to smile too hard this time. The smile slid off her face when the two boys stopped looking at her and went back to their joking.

She released a shaky breath and in the humidity of the poolroom it came out as a cloud, hiding all of her face except for her eyes. She saw everything.

**TBC.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Note:** Do not read if you are a minor! Has underage drinking and some sexual content!

* * *

Christmas Break was fast approaching and Jane knew that, despite the studying that was threatening to swallow her whole and her underlying heartbreak in concerns with her favorite boys, she couldn't deny Reid when he asked her to plan his Christmas Bash before she went off to New York to intern for her father during the holidays. She would've scheduled it to be while she was already gone if she didn't know Reid would be absolutely helpless without her and if Reid and Tyler weren't so adamant about her attendance. The intensity of their pleas had shone in two different shades of blue that she had to acquiesce and look away for fear of giving in not only to their demands of the party but also to the demands they no longer voiced aloud (inwardly, she was thankful that they no longer did because it would be _so_ easy to simply give in).

So here she was, two days after finals had ended, directing where the DJ booth was going to go. It was barely noon and she was still in her PJ's, having not bothered to shower and simply bringing her change of clothes in Tyler's car when they had driven over. She nodded at the placement of the speakers, knowing the layout of the house well enough to know where the expensive equipment would be put to best use while at the same time be kept out of the melee of the party. She cautioned the movers carrying a delicate glass table to put into storage. She sighed when the old boxes she had requested were brought in by the boys and gently asked they begin deconstructing them and taping them onto the floor. She went over her mental checklist before deciding now was a perfect time to escape Reid and Tyler's heated glances (both to her and to each other) by doing a beer run. Giving her excuse to the 'secretly' (here she mentally rolled her eyes, it was _so_ obvious once you knew what to look for) amorous pair, she absconded with Tyler's keys.

* * *

Jane eyed her outfit critically in the mirror. Reid's annual Christmas party was always a strange affair since one expected it to be formal but knew it would be just another drunk high school social (except with a lot more people since a lot of returning Townies were on College break as well). She examined her nice shirt and neat skirt before sighing and changing into jeans. Sucking in to shimmy into said jeans, Reid's scent floated into her nose and Jane knew it had been a good idea to not bring her soap for her recent shower so she could smell like Reid's. She couldn't help but smile at the scent and imagined it laced with another boy's as well.

Buttoning up her pants she scowled when she realized that she had been fantasizing – _again_. It seemed to be all she did as of late.

She knew it was wrong to want the two, especially when they were together and _especially_ when she had told them it wouldn't happen. That didn't prevent her from arranging her bangs almost obsessively and checking her makeup every twenty seconds. Shaking her head she tore herself from the mirror and stepped out of the room so she could oversee the party. She heard Reid's enthusiastic shout and Tyler's gentle greeting being spoken at the door and she almost flinched before steeling herself.

* * *

Jane threw back another shot with Tyler, both wearing matching silly, inebriated grins. All of her tentative, scared thoughts had been pushed away after the first twenty ounces of liquid courage. Laughing, she let Tyler pull her towards the dance floor (then again, she didn't fight very hard to stay off it). Her intoxicated mind reasoned that it was _only_ dancing and they had done it before. Distantly, some part of her was screeching that it was before she _knew_, but her hazy mind responded with 'Knowledge is _power_ and I'm going to use it.' And Jane had never been able to lie to herself when under the influence, so she just let herself _go_. She willingly fell into his greedy embrace, pushing aside the faint guilt and relishing in the warmth of his palms and the intimacy of being this close to him. They had forgone the usual position of dancing and were instead pressed front to front, grinding onto each other enthusiastically. Distantly, Jane was aware she'd regret this all later, so she'd enjoy it while it lasted. His hands seemed to be everywhere and one mischievously dragged across her chest. She couldn't help but gasp, throwing her head back. A chuckle came from behind her and then she was being thoroughly kissed, her neck twisted at an awkward angle that displayed her pulse point beautifully. Another pair of lips couldn't resist and began nipping at the pulsating artery.

She couldn't fight the moan that was torn from her throat. She knew who was behind her, kissing her, sharing in her and Tyler's sensual dance – there was only one person who Tyler would ever let near her like this. They had started the dance without him, but both knew it could only be complete with the arrival of Reid.

It was somewhere around four and Jane knew everyone at the party would be too drunk to care, much less remember the three's taboo actions. So she let Tyler, right there on the dance floor, with some energetic beat egging the urgency of the whole action on, untuck her blouse from her high-waisted jeans to run a hand underneath her bra. She mewled when Reid's clever hands pressed against the seam of her jeans, dragging his finger slowly upwards and tracing her zipper teasingly. She let the two lead her upstairs, the boys' eyes a clear and hypnotic blue **1**. She fell into their arms and giggled at Reid's appreciative look at her polka dot bra (she knew it was bound to be his favorite after that whole episode in Tyler's laundry room a month ago). She melted and was forged between them, tempered into something unbreakable and whole. Sighing into someone's hair, she was complete.

Distantly, Jane was aware she'd regret all of this later, but it wasn't later so she'd enjoy it while it lasted.

Before sleep came over her she made her one secret Christmas wish that 'later' would never come. Listening to the boys' breathe even out, she distantly whispered in the same hazy, emotion-ridden voice as before, "I fucking love you, dumb asses."

_And Jane had never been able to lie to herself when under the influence, so she just let herself go._

**TBC.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Covenant or any products mentioned in this chapter or in previous chapters.

**A/N:** Oh, I wish the end were near. Its definitely _not_ – I just tried to write the climax and the characters led me into a completely different direction. We may even go into the thirties for this fic. Hopefully not, but there's a pretty medium-sized chance… which means more work for me. Yay. Sarcasm.

**1** What I'm trying to imply here is that, despite Jane being drunk as hell, the boys are _not_. They put the whole shebang in motion_ consciously_… Well, I think we'd all agree on the sentiment that wicked boys are sexy boys.


	19. Chapter 19

Caleb was an early riser by nature, years of discipline conditioning him to rise by six-thirty if he didn't set an alarm for earlier. Whether rain, shine, sleet, or snow, Caleb was up. Even a slight hangover couldn't stop the habit ingrained him, though he wish it did.

However, his inbuilt timer didn't prevent his low groan of displeasure at having to wake up, especially to a pounding headache and nausea. He silenced himself when Sarah snuggled into his side, murmuring in her sleep. His arm tightened around her, seemingly of its own volition, before he slipped out of bed.

Caleb padded down to the kitchen after dressing, grunting in thanks when Jane offered him a cup of coffee without a word. The two sat in companionable silence while Caleb relished in his senses returning with each pull of his mug and Jane ate a small meal of buttered toast.

She finally broke the silence after several minutes. "Thanks for doing this, Caleb."

He looked up from the newspaper he had been perusing. "No problem. I can't believe you were going to take a cab."

Jane shrugged. "Well, after last night I knew the boys wouldn't be able to drop me off, even if they wanted to. Let them enjoy their sleep while it lasts." She didn't say aloud what she truly wished for: let them sleep forever and enjoy their dreams that she could never allow to fully come true.

Caleb frowned. "You did most of the work in planning the party, the least they could do is drive you." He wondered when she's stop thinking of others before herself. When would she let herself be selfish?

"I wouldn't want to impose," Jane admitted. "Besides, you're guaranteed to awake so why bother?" She scratched the back of her head in a very 'Aw, shucks' manner.

Caleb's eyes darted to look at the hickey adorned with bite marks on her forearm. The marks looked like they belong to two sets of teeth.

Jane caught what he was looking at and blushed before pulling her sleeves down. "We should go." Something in her eyes made him simply follow her to take her luggage to te car, no questions asked.

Jane ignored the voice in her head telling her she was running away. She ignored the urge to look back at the mansion as Caleb drove away. She ignored her friend's piercing gaze that shifted to look at her every so often.

She ignored all of this because it was 'later', _now_, meaning it was time to regret. But instead of how she was supposed to be regretting last night, Jane couldn't fight the twinge that reminded her she should've said goodbye. Despite how she was supposed to regret last night, she couldn't stop regretting leaving the hollow between two boys, one blonde, one brunette, but both she loved.

* * *

Tyler knew before he opened his eyes that she was gone. In the morning light everything became clear and Tyler knew by the red of Reid's eyes the other boy had actually hoped she would stay.

Sighing, he wished he could regret it but it was impossible. Both he and Reid had Used slightly to burn away the alcohol in their systems once it was apparent she was going to give in so the two boys could go in with clear heads and handle her with the delicacy needed.

Some, like Caleb, would chastise them for taking advantage of her. How could they if they were following the boundaries she had set? She said she wouldn't choose between the two of them so they gave her both of themselves. Tyler and Reid's relationship was off balance anyway – it was a pair when the two were so used to three's. Last night had been the culmination of, well, _everything._

But Tyler also knew she had must of wanted it on some level. Not only did she give in to them when inebriated but also nearly two months ago he had asked her to not give herself to her boyfriend.

Despite their falling out, she had listened.

Tyler brushed away a blonde lock from his lover's face, comforting the obviously distraught boy. He could see Reid was ready to give up. The brunette knew Reid couldn't – not after the success of last night. So he did what he has always done: he prodded Reid out of his sulk and told the blonde his foolproof plan.

Their matching grins could've put the Cheshire cat to shame.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Covenant.

**A/N:** I am trying to complete this fic as quickly as possible because I really want to write a prequel. Like, really. This is only the first story in a three-part saga, surprisingly enough.


	20. Chapter 20

She and her father are in his study when James, their butler, announces the boys' arrival. Her father is grinning and saying its okay for them to come in before she can stop him. She tries to busy herself with the paperwork in front of her when they come in but her father admonishes her. Properly chastised, she looks up, blushing. She blinked in surprised before looking away.

She could've ignored the two if they were looking at her smugly and lustfully, much like Reid usually looked at his conquests. She could've easily pushed down her feelings that had been burning inside of her since she had left Ipswich if she had thought they had simply used her, if she simply was another girl to them.

It had been to easy to tell herself the two were simply infatuated with her and their affection had faded away with her maidenhead. Lies were easier to swallow when she told them to herself.

She was wrong. They were in front of her, Reid's bad posture even more pronounce, his shoulders caving around his chest almost protectively. Tyler's stance was the exact opposite: back straight, shoulders tense, he looked as if he was ready for a fight. And Jane wanted so badly to just give in but she had been so _wrong_ to them. She didn't deserve them at all.

So she smiled and greeted them normally, as if they hadn't been her first and as if she had been expecting them (deep within her subconscious she had and had even dared to _hope_). She smiled even when she saw something break off and shrink in Reid's eyes, something that she would never admit matched something belonging to her chest. She smiled and said nothing out of the ordinary.

But when each boy took a turn to hug her, she let her smile drop and simply _breathed_ them in.

And her father said nothing and watched, taking it all in. His smile matched hers and he understood. And it worried him but hadn't he always said no _one_ boy in the world would be good enough for his daughter? But maybe, just maybe…

And then he's extending the invitation to stay in his home while the two are in New York, waving away Jane's protesting eyes.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Covenant

**A/N: **Okay so I've written the ending for this fic and I'm pretty sure we won't venture into the thirties (Thank you, God!). Anyone interested in the saga, info about it is posted in my bio. Also, I recently posted a one-shot _Chemically Inept,_ which takes place in the Chemistry-verse and basically describes how, despite how vehemently she tells Kate she never thinks about her boys in that way, she lied.


	21. Chapter 21

Tyler knew it was only a matter of time before Janie stormed into the guestroom that he had been assigned to. Naturally, Reid was in the room as well.

Reid was changing into his pajama pants when the door was slammed open and he yelped, pulling up his pants so quickly that he fell over.

Tyler rolled his eyes before moving to help his boyfriend up. "Smooth," he told the fallen boy. "Real smooth."

Reid looked up at who was standing at the door, relieved that it was only Jane. "Hey, Janie-girl," he greeted cheerfully, as if he had every right to be lying on the floor, much less dropping in on her when she was supposed to be getting a brief reprieve from their advances.

Jane's eyebrows nearly shot up at the nickname. _That was a new one._ Closing the door quietly, she turned to look at the two boys.

For a girl so small, she cut a surprisingly intimidating figure. "What the hell are you two doing here?" she asked, her voice low, wary of her father hearing.

Reid rolled his eyes, sitting up. Tyler, who was crouched next to him, was only inches away from him. Neither boy, used to each other's presence, noticed their proximity but Jane did (and secretly, a part of her reveled in it. The two were so close that if Reid were to turn his head she had no doubt his lips would meet Tyler's). "Vacationing, obviously," the blonde hair boy said with a smirk.

Jane gave a silent snarl. Pointing at each boy in turn, she said, "You are supposed to be in the Alps and, Tyler, you're supposed to be in France. What the fuck are you two doing here?"

"Seeing you, obviously," Tyler stated.

Jane's eyes focused on him and she almost took a step back. The boy had obviously showered recently and instead of his hair being spiked it was loose and hanging over is eyes, curling slightly, much lighter than when product was in it, the perfect frame for his sapphire gaze. Jane remembers the first time she had seen him like this and just like then it seemed surprisingly intimate, as if she was seeing him without any pretense. And just like the first time she felt a shiver glance her spine. His hair coupled with the Look made a powerful combination and Jane almost took a step back. Suddenly the walls seemed too small, the boys too close to her, she should -.

"Leave," she ordered. She didn't dare say aloud the _please_ that had been begging to follow.

Reid snorted. "No way."

"It's my house," she argued, hands on her hips.

Reid gave her a shit-eating grin. "Not a chance," he paused before continuing on. "Anyway, technically it's your_ dad's_ house, and since he's the one that invited us…" He trailed off and his grin grew larger, if possible.

Jane almost gave a childish stomp. "I don't care," she said. She lied, but gave no indication of that. "You two are supposed to be spending time with your families. Not meandering around a dangerous place like New York."

"You're right," Tyler agreed. Jane almost cheered in relief before she heard what he said next. "New York _is _a dangerous place, so we're going to stay here and take care of you."

Jane opened her mouth to protest. "I don't need to be taken care of, especially -."

"Jane," Reid said so seriously Jane's attention turned to him almost instantaneously. "We aren't leaving you," he enunciated the statement clearly, as if telling her the one and only thing she would ever need to know.

Jane closed her mouth and eyed the two boys' somber countenances, seeing no weakness in their resolve. "Fine," she said finally, after a long moment. She turned away and opened the door. Stopping in the doorway, she looked back, opening her mouth to say something. Seeing their unfaltering gazes, practically _burning_ blue, she closed her mouth before the door followed suit.

After the door closed, Reid and Tyler looked each other and grinned, knowing that they had won some kind of victory.

**TBC.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The Covenant does not belong to me.

**A/N:** Almost done! Yee! I've already started writing _Chemicals React_ and have outlined _Chemical Engineering._ Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to name it 'the Chemistry Saga' because I'm having a hard time making up titles to do with Chemistry. Lol.


	22. Chapter 22

Reid was _bored_. All the time he thought they were going to spend wooing Jane was spent in Tyler's borrowed room, in the company of his best friend. Used to being alone with Tyler after four years of dorming together, this felt much like most of their time at Spenser. The two boys might as well have stayed at school.

Reid propped himself up on his forearms, scrutinizing his lover typing diligently away on his laptop. He leaned forward. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Homework," Tyler answered simply, not even deigning to look at the blone. Reid pouted.

"_Boring_," Reid declared, drawing the word out.

Tyler shrugged. "What else are we supposed to do? Jane's at the office, working. We don't know anyone from here except certain people we, a.k.a. _you_, don't get along with. So, yeah, _homework_."

Reid rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "This is true," he admitted. He lay there for a few moments before sitting up in glee. "Give me your computer."

Tyler opened his mouth to protest before seeing the mischievous twinkle in Reid's eyes. Sighing, he handed the other boy his computer.

Ecstatically, the boy began typing quickly, long, piano playing fingers hitting keys with unmatched precision. Tyler would never tell Reid this because he had a big enough head already, but when Reid grew excited and had that impish twinkle in his eye, Tyler couldn't resist. It had always been a problem for the dark-haired boy, which had led to many misadventures when the two were younger.

Giving another weary sigh, Tyler doubted the outcome of Reid's latest scheme could be anything good.

"I've got it!" Reid crowed in triumph. "I've got the address to Janie's work!"

Tyler felt himself smirk. Then again, he could be wrong.

* * *

Jane took another pull from her very grown up traveler's mug, looking like every other young, hardworking woman in a pressed blouse and black skirt. Unknown to the other room's occupants, her mug held the very precious contents of _Rockstar Juice_. The sweet tang of the energy drink hit her tongue and Jane sat up straighter almost automatically.

To be truthful, she hadn't been sleeping well the past few nights, knowing how badly she had hurt Reid and Tyler and how close they were to her when she was lying alone in her bed. It would be so easy for her to walk a few doors down and slip into the bed the two shared, right between the two of them.

Shaking her thoughts away, she turned her mind back to the meeting. Nodding politely to the man sitting across from her who was staring at her, Jane scribbled something onto her notepad.

Her father smiled and got up to shake the hands of the members of the company they were currently dealing with. Jane laid her cup gently down and got up as well, smoothing down her skirt before following her father's motions.

"Miss Doe," the man who had sat across from her greeted politely when she had shaken every man's hand but his.

Jane knew he was the son of the other company's owner but had forgotten his name, so she simply settled for giving him a polite smile.

"I was wondering if you had an escort to the annual Christmas Ball?" he asked, smiling charmingly. Was it just Jane or had his teeth mysteriously sparkled of their own volition?

He was speaking, of course, of the Ball her father's company threw every year for its associates. Jane had always opted to go solo.

Jane considered him for a few moments. His hair was black and his eyes nearly matched the color perfectly. He was different from the boys she usually went for, more man than boy, with perfect posture and the perfect background. But maybe different was good? Maybe she needed to try something different?

"No," she answered finally, "as of yet I haven't been asked." Inwardly she winced – she knew two boys who would have been very eager to take her if they had known of such an event. Thankfully, the two didn't.

Her unnamed suitor smiled and Jane was sure that his teeth had actually glistened this time, despite his back being to the window. "Would you do the honor of me taking you?"

Everything in her was telling her to say 'no' so of course she said, "Sure – I mean, yeah – um, _yes,_ I'd love to." She forced herself to give him more than a polite smile.

He smiled in reply and Jane realized it boded ill for her eyesight if he kept flashing her with his amazing teeth. She was almost dazed. "Great," he stated, shaking her hand again. Jane almost laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

Holding back her sigh, she stood next to her father as their new associates filed out of the boardroom. Once every business suit had left the room, Jane turned back to the large table and bent to gather her and her father's items.

"Tyler, will you look at that? I'm glad we chose to drop on little Janie, here." Jane's eyes widened in surprise and she froze. _They didn't!_

Turning, she almost groaned at the sight of her favorite boys. _They did!_ Jane fought the urge to begin cursing. Crossing her arms, she glared at the two playful looking boys.

"Me, too, Reid," Tyler replied, his eyes looking Jane up and down, taking in how her outfit outlined her silhouette perfectly and loving it.

Jane tapped her foot impatiently, pretending that his heated look hadn't affected her. "What are you two doing here?" Outside the open door she could see some of the female workers looking in curiously and Jane fought the urge to shut the door.

"I was bored," Reid said as if it explained everything. Problem was, for Reid, it did. He sat at the chair at the head of the large table and propped his feet up, leaning back. "This is a sweet chair. I can see why you spend all your time here, Janie-girl."

Jane pushed his sneakers off the polished table. "Get out of that seat!" she hissed.

Rather than listen to her, he reached over to her mug and sipped from it. He grinned when he tasted the contents.

Snatching her cup, Jane gathered her stuff before turning and walking out of the room. Setting her belongings on her desk, she turned to drop of her father's in his office. She sniffed haughtily when Tyler pointedly opened the door for her, stepping through the door gracefully and deliberately refusing to meet his gaze.

"Reid, Tyler!" her father greeted enthusiastically, looking up from his documents and standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting, sir," Tyler answered, shaking her father's hand, Reid a second behind him. Jane wanted to tear her hair out at how perfectly they were behaving.

The older man nodded. "I'd imagine it would be boring just sitting at our house. I'm surprised you two haven't sought out Janie sooner."

"If they're so bored, maybe they should just go back to Ipswich," his daughter muttered, arranging his items on his desk quickly and efficiently.

Her father laughed. "Nonsense, Jane, they can't go back now! Not when the Company Ball is so soon!"

Jane's eyes almost narrowed. If she didn't know better, she'd think her father was setting her up with the two boys. But that thought was crazy, considering that he knew nothing of what has happened. He had probably revealed to the two what she had been dreading to tell them by accident.

"Ball?" Tyler asked in interest. Jane, still looking down, grimaced at the folders she was organizing.

"Jane hasn't told you?" her father asked, surprised. Jane's eyes actually narrowed this time; he had sounded a little _too _surprised.

"Daddy," she said in a sweet voice with a slight warning intonation.

He looked at her pursed mouth and telling eyes before dismissing her and turning back to the two boys. "Each year, our company throws a ball for all its costumers and employees," he explained. "You two can come as guests, of course. Janie doesn't have an escort, so -."

Jane allowed herself to feel a bit of triumph. "I do," she countered.

He stopped. "What?" he asked, genuinely surprised this time. "Who?"

She gave him a saccharine smile. "Don't worry about it, Daddy." She felt positively gleeful, winning this round against her father. She ignored Reid and Tyler's hurt looks. She told herself it was all for the best. Too bad that the longer she told herself these lies the harder they were for her to believe.

Her father shrugged nonchalantly before engaging the two other males in conversation again. "You two bring suits? Of course you didn't. You didn't know about it. Tell you what," he propositioned, "why doesn't Janie here take the rest of the day off and help you get suits?" He smiled and continued, cutting off Jane's objection before it left her mouth. "Janie, why don't you call a cab?"

Speechless and outmaneuvered, Jane could do nothing but do as her father asked, walking outside of his office to dial the phone at her desk. "Fucking ridiculous," she said into the dial tone before punching in the numbers angrily.

Her disappearance from the room meant she missed the three men look at each other knowingly, their smiles matching perfectly.

* * *

Jane would've crawled over Tyler to get out of the cab if she didn't know he'd enjoy it. She had been shuffled into the cab between Reid and Tyler quite effectively and neither boy bothered to pretend like they didn't like their closeness to her, taking turns to 'accidentally' brush her thighs through her stockings. She nearly whooped when she saw their destination and told ('screeched' would be more of an appropriate word) Reid to open the door.

Pressing a hand to her chest, her heart still beating erratically after being in such close proximity to the two attractive boys, Jane paused before leading the two into the store.

Walking up to an attendant she immediately got down to business quickly, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. "I need these two to be measured for tuxedos, please," she stated.

"Of course," said the employee, a tall, Amazonian woman dressed in the sleek fashions of the season. Eyeing the two boys, she guessed, "Five-eleven and six feet?"

"Five-ten and three quarters," Jane corrected.

Reid exchanged a look with Tyler. Of course Jane would know Reid's exact height. Despite her recent foray in being difficult, she _was_ their best friend.

"I see," the employee said, eyeing the two appreciatively.

Jane examined the woman for a moment, much like a predator eyes its prey, before saying something. "Listen," here she eyed the woman's nametag, "_Sheila_, they only need _tuxedoes_, nothing else you're selling or offering." She eyed the woman in disdain, as if to say the two boys wouldn't be interested either way. "Now are you going to get them anytime soon or should we take our business elsewhere?"

Sheila turned back to Jane and saw the look on her face. "Of course, Miss," she said, thoroughly cowed by the smaller girl. She walked away and it almost looked as if she was fleeing.

Jane followed the woman, scowling and repeating in a much louder tone than before, "Fucking ridiculous."

Reid and Tyler couldn't help but smirk before following in the two women's wake.

_That's their girl. _

**TBC.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Covenant or any of its characters. I also don't own the drink _Rockstar_.

**A/N:** One more chapter and then the epilogue. Yay!


	23. Chapter 23

"Dude, is that Aaron Abbot?" Reid asked incredulously.

Tyler gave him a patient look. "_Duh._ You know his and Janie-girl's companies do work together all the time." He paused. "Why? You going to start something? Because these suits are on rent and Janie would _kill _us if we ruined them."

Reid scoffed. "Yeah right, I'm not going to start anything with Abbot, we have bigger fish to fry tonight."

The two boys looked across the room at whom they had labeled 'their girl,' and they knew she was a perfect choice. Surrounded by a few of the younger attendees of the party, Jane gleamed like a fine jewel in royal blue, vivacious and elegant with her hair coifed.

Reid and Tyler watched across the room as Jane laughed charmingly with her escort of the night. Her partner was dark haired, dark eyed, and blessed with classic good looks as well as a large inheritance. Of course his name would be -.

"What the fuck kind of a name is Beau?" Reid asked Tyler.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "That shitty of a name has got to be a family tradition of some sort. You almost feel bad for him before you realize he obviously comes from old money." He scowled. "Probably hasn't worked a day in his life."

"Baby boy," Reid said, his voice turning mischievous, "I think you're right. And if he hasn't worked a day in his life let's make him work for what he blatantly wants now."

Tyler's mouth turned into a feral grin when he saw Beau's hand linger on Jane's arm a moment longer than it should have. "Let's."

* * *

Jane's eyes widened when she saw them heading her way before she pasted a smile on her face. "Hey, boys," she greeted, her voice cool and giving away none of her misgivings about the two's arrival. She turned to the taller figure next to her. "Beau, this is Tyler and Reid," she introduced pleasantly. "They go to school with and are spending holiday with me." Reid and Tyler hated the upper class speech she adopted when in the presence of business associates (When it came down to it, that's all this man would ever be because Reid and Tyler left no room for anyone else in her life).

Reid and Tyler gave Beau charming grins to the older man while they exchanged handshakes.

"Spenser is a good school," Beau stated. "My time there was…. _memorable_."

Beau's eyes glinted in a way Reid recognized from his womanizing days (days before Jane and inexplicably before he and Tyler really _began_) and he almost scowled. He had a sudden epiphany that Beau was a cad (inwardly he groaned. He was spending way too much time here if he was using the word 'cad').

"Oh?" Tyler said, perfect brows arching. Reid was impressed – usually Ty' just scowled around Jane's potential suitors (his mind lamented at his use of 'suitors'. God, he needed to escape to some dirty bar _fast_.). "Which university are you at now?"

"I graduated from Harvard," Beau said proudly.

Jane looked impressed. Tyler nearly scoffed when he saw the man acknowledge her admiration by standing slightly more erect.

"So, you're no longer in school?" Tyler asked.

"No," Beau said, turning disinterested eyes away from the conversation he deemed was turning boring.

"Really?" Reid asked almost gleefully. Jane's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Really," Beau deadpanned. He opened his mouth to change the subject. "You know, my family has a house in Italy, Jane. You'd love -."

"You know, Janie here isn't eighteen yet," Reid declared tactlessly with a far too innocent expression on his face.

"REID!"

It wouldn't be the last time Jane chastised the sly blonde boy that night – not by a long shot.

* * *

"You're unbelievable!" she screamed, slamming her bedroom door closed. She snarled when the two boys came in anyway. "Get out!"

"Fuck no!" Reid said, practically ripping his tie off.

Jane faltered for a millisecond when she realized the denial had come from Reid rather than Tyler. "I said, 'Get out!'" she said once she recovered.

"And I said, 'Fuck no!'" Reid replied, his voice equally as deadly.

Tyler was strangely quiet but Jane could see him trembling with some unknown emotion.

Jane stomped a heeled foot. "Get out! Get out! Get out, bitches!" Each statement was punctuated with the noise of her foot striking the floor.

"No," Reid stated simply, no longer yelling, just staring at her with impenetrable, icy eyes.

Jane turned away from them, pulling off her shoes and tossing them into a corner loudly. "When I turn around you two better be gone," she warned.

Reid scoffed.

Her eyes narrowed at the two when she saw they were still present. "I told you to get out," she said, "when I'm through with you, you're going to wish you had listened."

"We did nothing wrong," Reid argued.

Jane gave a bitter laugh. "You basically harassed Beau!" She pointed out, hands gesturing in wide, harsh patterns that would've had the boys flinching if they were discussing any other subject. "You two always do this! Did you know his father holds one of the largest contracts with mine? That he, of course, is inheriting? You could've ruined _everything_ for my father! You better get out now before he comes home to throw you out himself!"

Reid laughed. "Honey," he began mockingly, "your old man is so in love with us I'm surprised he hasn't sent us roses and breakfast in bed."

"_Fuck you!"_ Jane cried. "I want you to leave." She moved forward to shove him out the door.

Tyler grabbed her arm before she reached the shorter boy and finally spoke. "We're not leaving," he told her resolutely.

She pushed at him with her free arm before he caught that one, too. She struggled, yelling, "Get out! Fucking leave!" over and over again. Tears began spilling down her face to match her overwrought emotions but she didn't stop her fruitless wrestling.

Tyler let her go on that way for a few moments before shaking her roughly. The dark haired boy ignored Reid's warning to not hurt her. "How can you not get that we're not going to leave you?" his deep voice resonated through her chest and she sagged in a dazed exhaustion.

She halfheartedly struggled some more. "Get out, please." She almost sobbed. "Leave me. Why won't you leave me alone?" She began sobbing in earnest when Reid wrapped his arms around her and her restrained arms and Tyler's hands that were holding them.

"_Shh,_ Janie-Girl," Reid murmured soothingly. He and Tyler went with her when she sank to the floor in defeat.

Seeing that she was no longer going to struggle, Tyler's hands let go of their vice-like grip and began rubbing her arms slowly in a comforting manner.

"I wish you'd leave me," Jane said, head pressed to Tyler's chest. It sounded more like begging than an order now.

"We already said we won't," Tyler said, his voice now gentle.

"But why?" Jane said, child-like, looking up at Tyler with wide eyes. He was momentarily brought back to another time when she had asked him another weighty question on a different, but just as crucial subject** (1)**.

"You really don't know?" he asked in turn, just like the last time. This time there was no latent bitterness in his tone, just unguarded tenderness.

Jane seemed to have not made the same parallels in the situations as Tyler; otherwise she would've avoided saying what came out of her mouth next. "Tell me."

Except this time it ended differently, because instead of Tyler kissing her, Reid tipped her onto her back and told her in a firm voice, "You're an idiot," before kissing her senseless.

Tyler almost laughed. He kind of liked the outcome of this situation rather than the last one. Sliding next to the impassioned pair so he stretched out next to them, he reached over and caressed the side of Jane's face slowly and carefully, as if she might break and the thought of that happening was the worst thing someone ever suggested to him. And it truly was.

Then Jane did something that made Tyler amend the previous statement – he _definitely _liked the ending of this scene _a lot _more than the other. Breaking away from Reid softly, Jane turned to him with glazed eyes and she palmed his face hesitantly in return.

This time was different. This time, Jane kissed _him_.

Jane could feel Tyler smiling against her lips and Reid contentedly holding them. Sighing, she closed her eyes, let go of all her doubts, and finally let herself just simply _feel._

Nestled between two handsome boys, who had loved her wholly and incessantly for as long as it had counted, Jane felt complete.

(_Completely wicked_, as the two boys soon learned. But they didn't mind.)

**Fin.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Covenant.

**A/N: **The end. Really! Only the epilogue left. It took me half an hour to finally decide how to end this fic in a manner that was succinctly Reid, Tyler, and Jane all at once. Totally different from how I pictured it would end when muse struck me, but thank God I impulsively started writing (how my writing usually starts, actually) because I honestly like how it ended.

**(1)** Chapter Ten, when Tyler first kisses Jane and she abandons him because Reid burst in on them.

**For anyone named Beau, I meant no disrespect. I just needed a really old school name.**


	24. Epilogue

Jane, Kate, and Sarah all sat on Sarah's bed, catching up on each of their respective vacations. Currently Sarah was describing her and Caleb's trip to his ancestor's estate in England to Kate who was listening intently, while brushing her hair.

"Its really pretty," Sarah enthused, "and I know its cliché but when we went horseback riding together, I didn't want to be any other place."

"Aw, Caleb's sweet," Kate remarked, smiling. "Pogue and I -."

"So, yeah, I'm dating Reid and Tyler," Jane suddenly declared in the midst of the girls' conversation. Sarah froze and Kate dropped her brush. It hit the floor with a harsh clunk that no one acknowledged.

"_What?"_ both girls yelled, one in astonishment, the other in amazement. Sarah looked positively gleeful.

Jane gave a nervous shrug that came out as more of a twitch.

"Lucky," stated Sarah with relish, plopping down onto her stomach next to the confessing girl.

Kate gave Jane a serious look as she sat down on her own bed after picking up her brush. "Do they know?"

Jane scoffed. "Duh, come on, they're my best friends. I wouldn't do that to them." She blew her bangs out of her face. "It actually is kind of hard to understand." She paused. "They're dating, too."

Sarah gaped. "So, you are in an open relationship with each of them?"

Jane scratched her head. "Not really, no. They're only allowed to date one other person."

Sarah tilted her head in confusion. Kate was strangely quiet.

"Each other," Jane admitted.

Sarah squealed. _"Cute!" _Inwardly she was wondering if she could get a couple shots of the boys doing the nasty – she could make so much money selling the footage to fans willing to imagine the boys either as Harry and Draco or Angel and Spike **(1).**

Jane exhaled in relief. "So, you don't think its weird?"

Sarah shook her head. "Yeah, its weird, ('But _great!_' her inner fangirl screeched) but it makes _so _much sense."

Jane looked at the silent third of their party. "Kate, do you think its wrong?"

Kate gave her a small smile that sent bells ringing in Jane's head. The younger girl ignored them just as she had ignored them whenever Reid and Tyler had smiled at her. "It really isn't," said Kate in an unusually serious voice. "Good for you. I understand completely."

Jane gave her a grateful smile as she began to talk excitedly to Sarah.

Neither girl noticed their once again silent compatriot forlornly eyeing one of her old photos: Jane was nestled as per usual between Reid and Tyler. Kate was, of course, willingly under Pogue's arm.

Her eyes lingered over what was usually looked over in the photo: Her arms were also wrapped casually but securely around Caleb's torso, his hand pressing possessively onto the small of her back. Imperceptibly, Caleb and Pogue were turned towards each other, grinning, an eternal tableaux.

* * *

"I bet Caleb's not the jealous type," Kate had said months ago with a slight pout. Underneath the tone of annoyance and petulance was a hint of wistfulness, before she turned over and closed her eyes and dreamed of what almost was.

**End Epilogue.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Covenant

**A/N:** **No one can ever be surprised as I was when I realized what I had typed.** But after I thought about it for a while it totally made sense. Kate could've suggested Caleb instead of Reid to Sarah not only because she knew the blonde was enamored with Jane, but also because she felt badly for him being alone. Why would she feel badly, you ask? Because she chose Pogue over Caleb! And, when you think about it, Sarah and Kate seem _so_ similar in the movie and, hopefully, in this fic, so Kate probably instinctively knew that Sarah and Caleb would be good together because of this reason. Also, when Caleb tries to prevent Pogue from going after Chase, Pogue yells, "We're talking about _Kate!_" as if that's a perfectly good reason that Caleb would understand. It's not that much of a stretch. **If you hate the implied (almost) romance, just pretend that this epilogue never happened.** But I'm pretty sure if you enjoyed this fic, you probably would enjoy this epilogue.

**I'm also writing a prequel for this fic if anyone's interested.** Detailing Jane, Tyler, and Reid's blossoming feelings, Kate, Caleb, and Pogue's ignored ones, and Ashley and Tyler's doomed romance. Anyways, its called **'Chemicals React'** and I posted a very short first chapter already. :)

**(1)** Harry and Draco belong to J.K. Rowling and Angel and Spike belong to Joss Whedon, god bless the two of them.


End file.
